Juubi-sama's Future Fanfic Collection!
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Hello everyone! It is I, JUUBI-SAMA! I decided to make a "Collection Fic". It will hold previews of new stories that might come out in 2016. Either my ideas straight from my vault or challenges. Always one or two chapters. See be sure to vote for what you want to see! Please read first page note FULLY!
1. Introduction

**_In a pillar of flames, Juubi no Shinju appears, his arms crossed with a handsome smirk on his face._**

 **"Greeting everyone! It is I, JUUBI-SAMA! Here to grace your unworthy eyes with my magnificent greatness!"**

 ** _A tomato hits him on the face, making him frown as his eye brow twitched._**

 **"Well fine! I guess I'll just stop writing fanfic!"**

 ** _This time, a pair of lingerie were thrown to his face, making him grin wide. Though it vanished when a pair of_ boxers _hit his face._**

 **"Those better have been worn by a tomboyish girl. ANY WHO! This here is my Collection Fic/Preview Fic! You see, I am constantly coming up with new ideas for stories. Any idea I get I write down on a document. I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS! Not only that, but I also get challenges from other authors.**

 **And so, I decided that I will post the first or two chapters of new stories I might start sometime in 2016. And as they appear, you can vote of the ones you want to see in their own stories. Sounds simple, doesn't it? So keep an eye on that.**

* * *

 **IN OTHER NEWS!**

 **I have been thinking of doing a Reading story, wanting to give it a try and see if I'm good at it, maybe beginning with everyone's favorite author: Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer!**

 **That OR**

 **Do a Naruto reads Fanfic story, like Sage of Seals's _"Naruto reads Naruto"_ and ****blackheart00009 's _"The Many Lives of Shinobi",_ where Naruto and cast somehow see into the fanfic worlds authors create, either by book, television, or virtual chapters of other different stories of their lives.  
**

 **I will be looking through my favorite stories to see which one to put. And if you want to see one or more of your stories or a favorite, PM me the title and your name and name of the author's. Just a few rules.**

 **1\. Has to be Naruto Uzumaki centric in some way, as in main character.**

 **2\. Can be in the Naruto verse or Crossover**

 **3\. Little to no Bashing. There can be bashing, but no senseless bashing. As in no bashing someone just because you made him maniacally evil (Sasuke) or you don't like him (again, Sasuke. Damn people, why you filled with hate?). Arrogant even is good, but that's the limit.**

 **4\. Little to no Lemons & NO SMUT stories! I mean come one! How would YOU feel if someone or a group saw you having SEX? That's just creepy!**

 **5\. Incest if acceptable. Writing the reactions for THAT will be funny. Just make sure it's reasonable. So no having one of them lusting after the other. Keep it GENUINE love.**

 **6\. NO YOAI OR YURI! So no NaruxSasu, no NaruxKiba, no NaruxKashi, no NaruxRaiya, no malexmale, no femalexfemale, not even humanxanimal! KEEP IT 2005 sexuality laws! I'm a supporter of same sex love, but I don't want to see it!**

 **Also, who do you want to see in the audience with Naruto?**


	2. Naruto-Start Wars future fic - 1st chap

**Disclaimer: You already know it...**

 **So this here is the preview of my new Naruto/Star Wars Crossover. Inspired by Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 & Knights of the Fallen Empire.**

 **This is to celebrate new Star Wars: The Force Awakens. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT!**

 **Warnings of the story: Here Anakin will not be with Padme, Dooku left the Jedi BEFORE Episode 1, and Naruto *SPOILER!*.**

 **OK? Let's go!**

* * *

 **Summary** **: Captured and trained as a Sith. Freed and fought as a Jedi. Neither side being true to their goals. The Jedi Order seek to bring justice and balance, but hold back their emotions. The Empire, conquering planets through power and rage. Losing themselves to their anger. For eons, an endless war rages with no end in sight. He had slain and drew blood. Trained to be the weapon to destroy the other force. No more. So many lives, lost. So many homes, destroyed. No more. So much suffering. So much hate! NO MORE! There is no side of the Force! No Light, nor Dark! Only one! And with its power, this war. WILL. END! For he would be the one. The one, whose power and skills nearly outmatch any jedi or sith apprentice before. The one who shall bring balance to the universe. A being neither on the side of the Light Side of the force, nor on the Dark Side, but walking in the thin middle. It was time the galaxy was brought to TRUE peace, and for the Jedis and Sith to be taught a lesson. – Grey-Side Force Naruto.**

* * *

 _Count Dooku, also known as **Darth Tyranus** , former Jedi Master, and newly promoted **Dark Lord of the Sith;** apprenticed under the dark embodiment of the **Dark Side** , **Darth Sidious** , was currently meditating in his quarters on board his ship._

 _Months to years of careful planning and secret connections, and soon his master's plan to reveal the **Sith's** return after so long would be complete, and revenge would be theirs._

 _Taking deep breaths and exhaling, the old Sith Master allowed himself to connect his mind and soul with the **Force** , the energy of the galaxy. The energy that comes from all things, from living beings, to stars and planets. Everything that was, is, and will be, **was** the Force, as taught to him by his old Jedi Master, Yoda._

 _Just then, he was knocked out of his meditation by a sudden and powerful wave in the Force. It was strong enough to send him falling on his hands and knees, panting as sweat gathered in his forehead, not expecting such a thing to occur._

 _In all his time as a Jedi and a Sith, he had rarely, if ever, encountered such an occurrence. Whatever it was, was filled with aspects of the Dark Side. Evil, rage, and destruction. But as well as pure and kindness somehow. Shaking his head from his slightly dazed mind, Dooku shakily stood up._

 _Just then, the holographic projection of his master, Sidious, appeared in the room, making the man bow on one knee to him. "My Master."_

 _"Rise, my apprentice. No doubt you have sensed the disturbance in the Force."_ _The cloaked Sith stated. Dooku nodded._

 _"Yes my master. I have never felt anything like it before." He said._

 _"Yes. This disturbance can be either a sign, or an omen. Locate the source, Darth Tyranus. It may be just what we need to destroy the Jedi, and win this war."_ _He commanded. Dooku bowed._

 _"Yes, my master."_

 _Using the Force to locate the coordinates, he set his ship off toward it. It led him all the way into the Western **Unknown Region** , where after a dangerous cosmic surge needed to penetrate, brought him in view of a small green and blue planet. Scanners had shown that the planet was primitive, barely having the basic of technology, but the atmosphere was filled with strange reading of energy never before seen._

 _Moving that to the side of his mind for later, Dooku sailed the ship toward the location from where the Force guided him to where strange disturbance came from. Soon, he landed in a strange rock/stone canyon, where what looked to be pieces of large statues where sighted. Stepping off his ship with a few droids, he looked around, before soon spotted something in the mist of the hard rain coming down from the sky._

 _Walking toward the object, with a hand on his lightsaber in caution, he got close enough to identify the object to actually be a person. He raised a brow at the state the person – who was actually a young boy – was in. Wild and spiky blonde hair that was splattered with red crimson blood, strange clothes that were in shreds and ready to fall apart, and most of all, the large gaping whole on his chest, directly over his heart._

'A boy?' _He thought in confusion, wondering if **this** was really the large disturbance. Taking a closer focus, he was surprised, if not downright shocked, when he sensed the massive reading and strong density of Force energy coming from the boy. Even more powerful than **Yoda** , even if by a bit._

 _Narrowing his eyes, he knelt down to take a closer look. His interest was further peeked, when the hole in the chest – something that would render anyone **dead** – was slowly beginning to **heal**! Cells and organic matter was being replicated in seconds! It was faster than even the healing chambers could do._

 _Interesting..._

 _Knowing he had gotten what he had came for, he ordered his droids to take the boy to the ship for medical analyses. One on board, the ship flew up and left the planet._

* * *

 ** _31 BBY – 6 months later – Naruto Age 13_**

In a large spacious room, a figure stood in the middle, panting heavily in exhaustion. In his tight grip was a red-bladed lightsaber. All around him, were piles and broken parts of battle droids and training pods, stretching far to the sides of the room. It took many hours just to survive, and not unscathed as his black training _gi_ had tears and burns, and his skin had marks and burns, though they were slowly healing.

Hearing clapping, he raised his head up and saw Dooku standing on a deck in the wall, gazing down on him in satisfaction. Naruto growled in anger as he clenched his grip on the saber hard, enough to bend the metal slightly as he glared at the person who had basically _kidnapped_ him.

After he had awakened from his unconscious state, he had all but destroyed the medical 'droid', as he was later told it was – which had scared the living daylights out of him at the first sight of the thing – and escaped the room. He ran all over the strange place, looking for a way out, only to get the shock of a lifetime, when he discovered that he was in **space**! He did all he could to check if he was in a genjutsu, from having clone beat him up, to stabbing his hand with a kunai. He just couldn't comprehend the fact that he was in space, it was impossible!

Was he dead?

Was this what heaven looked like? Jiji _did_ say that when people died, their spirits did go **_up_**. Did he actually mean space?

It was soon after, that he had a run in with the only other human in the strange building.

Yeah, it was a _nice_ meeting.

After being tossed to the wall hard enough to almost break his spine by some strange invisible jutsu, the man introduced himself. _'Doo-Khu? What kind of name is that, dattebayo?!'_ He was then basically told that the man head sensed a large and unusual amount of energy inside him and it peeked his interest.

Naruto had thought he was talking about the Kyuubi, and was like the Akatsuki, and attacked him again, summoning a large barrage of **Kage Bunshin** _(Shadow Clones)_ , much to Dooku's shock and further interest. Though, once again, he and his clones were all blasted back by the strange force that came out of nowhere, easily destroying his clones.

Seeing that the boy was presumably down, Dooku continued to explain that he wanted to train Naruto in the ways of the **Force**. When the blonde asked _(or more accurately **growled** as his anger built up)_ what the hell he was talking about, the Sith merely sighed and explained about the force. When he said that he wanted to train Naruto to be a _Sith_ , and explaining what the Sith was, Naruto just scoffed, declaring that he didn't want any _evil powers_. Not angered or deterred, Dooku continued.

 _"You hold much anger within you boy, so much. With the Force, I have seen images and glimpses of your memories, just enough to know nearly all about you. You wear a mask of happiness and joy, hiding all that pain. All that anger and loneliness. You declare you wish to lead and be respected, but beneath it all, you wish to conquer. To destroy. To kill all who had hurt you. To seek **vengeance**. The **Dark Side of the Force** is calling to you boy. Moaning for you to embrace it for many years, yet you brush it off easily like it's not there. Let me teach you boy. Let me guide you in the ways of the Sith, and with the Force, there would be nothing to stand in your way."_

He had persuaded, and though Naruto wished to deny it all and beat the man up with a **Rasengan** , a part deep within him, the part he had tried to bury and lock for many years would not allow him to play the fool any longer and to accept the truth. The truth...that everything the man said was true.

As a kid, hated by 98% of his village, he had to do anything and everything to survive the place where adult would not think twice about beating up and nearly kill a toddler just because he housed the being who attacked their home and killed their loved one. So many times, he had his mind broken, and forced to have memories looked by his jiji for being too horrifying. He could never be thankful enough to be able to heal rapidly, healing away the scars inflicted upon him from the young age of 5 and upward. To have the ability to heal, preventing his body from being completely covered in horrifying scars, or crippled, or even dead!

To Saru-jiji...to the ANBU who had protected him...and to the villagers, he had seemingly brushed off all the pain and neglect he suffered his whole life easily just because "that was the kind of guy he was, to forgive and forget."

But no...

That was the farthest from the truth, not even coming close...

Truth was, it was all thanks to the Kyuubi within him. The beast had seen the suffering and mental scars in the boy's mind, and had either destroyed the memories completely, or locked them in the farthest corners of the mind, with heavy chains and locks that not even an army of Yamanakas could unlock them.

Never to see the light of daytime again.

For if it hadn't done that...that kid Gaara at the Chunin Exams would have look like a cute puppy compared to an insane Naruto.

Sure Kyuubi would have liked nothing more than to have a "proper Jinchuuriki" who would destroy any and all around him...but it would be too much of a headache to properly control his container if his mind was broken beyond fixing.

But Dooku, being the first person **ever** to truly question Naruto's mentality and loyalty to a place that despised his existence for the first time, had unknowingly began to unlock the chains...

The darkness within Naruto was beginning to grow loose, and began to whisper its seductive voice to Naruto's ears.

 **The voice of the Dark Side of the Force.**

He _hated_ being weak! He's been weak for so long! He just nearly died in his battle against Sasuke if it wasn't for the Kyuubi, which **enraged** him! Because it wasn't **his** strength that he had used in the battle! It was the Kyuubi's! By himself, he was **weak**! **Pathetic**! His large supply of chakra! His healing factor! His army of clones! All because he was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki!

He had no real power to himself.

Sasuke had the **Sharingan** , his clan's techniques, and his clan title to enter the shinobi library! All the clan heads did to!

Him? He was a clanless orphan with a knack for pranks, that's it.

 _But this old man...he said he was using this **Force** thing, and he sent my clones flying like that were nothing. And he was willing to actually **teach** him how to use it. Actually teach, not like Kakashi, or Ero-sennin..._

 _Maybe...with this Force...I could be strong...I can actually have strength that was my own..._

His mind was dazed, as soft whispers licked his ears, a sort of embrace circling his arms though he couldn't see the cause.

Was this...the force?

So many thoughts, all ready to make his head explode. What should he do?

 _Should he accept this strange man's offer?_

 ** _He was strong. Powerful. So could_** **he _._**

 _But...what about Konoha? Ero-sennin? Baa-chan? His friends? They were waiting for him._

 ** _Friends? What friends? They barely even actually knew him, and most of the time, they were making fun of him. Calling him stupid, a dobe, an idiot...why should he go back?_**

 _But...his home. His dream..._

 ** _Exactly, a dream. Something that could never actually happen. Especially in Konoha. Not to him. Besides...why did he want to be Hokage in the first place again?_**

 _So they would see him for who he was, and not a demon..._

 ** _Who cares what they thought?! If they can't see a little boy for who he actually was, and beat him up in an alley, then THEY were the demons! Not him!_**

 _But..._

 ** _No! No buts! No more thinking in what if! He needed to decide now! Decide on how he lived his life! Was he going to be Konoha's little black sheep, just waiting to be slathered once his usefulness was over? Or was he finally going to take his own path, and gain the power he so desperate needed to stay alive!_**

 _Saru-jiji..._

 ** _The old man had lied to him for so long! He had told him that he DIDN'T know why he was hated! He KNEW about the Kyuubi and NEVER told us! It took Mizuki-teme to find out! And what ELSE had he not been told?! Did the old man actually knew who his parent were all those time he said he didn't?! How many more secrets were kept from him?!_**

 _..._

 ** _..._**

"Well, boy?" Dooku asked, holding his hand out. "Will you learn the ways of the Sith?"

"..."

"..."

"…I accept." Naruto muttered as he shook the man's hand.

For the next half year, he had undergone the most **painful** and cruelest training he had **ever** done! Any mistake or error he did, he was paid for with **Force Lightning** being sent to him for hours. The training was intense, merciless, it would scare even Lee and Bushy-Brow sensei.

There were times he had feared he would die from the sessions, barely getting any breaks. Once he had gotten the basics of Force control and Lightsaber swordplay, he had been pitied against a hundred attack droids! The onslaught never seeing to end.

And with each day, his anger at Dooku grew as the Sith Lord watched impassively from the view point. He could feel the Dark Side of the Force trying to take control of his mind, and each day he fought it.

He was angry, yes. Angry at Konoha for making his life, at Sarutobi for constantly lying to him, at Kakashi for ditching him when he needed his sensei the most, at Dooku for the torture...but he would not let his anger **control** him! He wasn't Sasuke, who would cry and bitch like a spoiled brat!

He had questions, and he would get them...he just needed to be patient.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down as he turned his lightsaber off. Facing the man, he bowed to him.

"Excellent work, my apprentice. In such a short time, you had proven you worth and skills in the Sith ways. But you still have much more to learn, before you can even come close to being ready. Again!" He ordered. Naruto groaned as more **B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids,** and **Droideka** came out of the walls in the dozens. Scoffing, he reactivated his lightsaber as he made two **Kage Bunshin** , and together, charged at the new enemy.

These droids may have lasers and be made out of metal, but Naruto had speed, agility, superhuman (to a _normal, modern_ human) reflexes, and a daredevil mind. Not to mention a near endless army of clones and his _jutsu_.

A true **_Maelstrom_**.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant – Jedi Temple_**

"Yes, feel the Force flowing through you, you must. Guide it you don't, but bond with it you must." Spoke Yoda, one of the most powerful Jedi Master in galactic history, as he taught his class of young Jedi's in training. He smiled as he looked at his young students. In his long existence as a Jedi, he was happy and glad to be able to pass on the knowledge given to him by his own masters, so that the legacy of the Jedi Order would continue.

His students each had their eyes blinded as he taught them how to feel the Force not through their eyes, but their senses, teaching them that their eyes could trick them. "The Force, speaks to you it will. Help and guide you in darkest times. The Ally of the Jedi, the Force is. Life, beings of many shapes and sizes. All that was, is, and will come to be, the Force is." He spoke as the taps of his cane echoed through the room as he walked through the students, using the force to guide the training orb as it would fire non-threatening, holographic lasers bits on occasion as the children would use their training sabers side-to-side or up-to-down to deflect them. Using the Force to sense their trajectories.

The small green being smiled as he spotted some succeeding in blocking. _'The future of the Jedi, they are.'_ He felt honored to be able to teach the future generation of the Jedi Way.

Around the room, were a few of the other Jedi Knights as they observed the students, and hopefully, their future padawans one day. Many were free from missions, while others were on rest from healing injuries.

As he observed the class, a thoughtful frown crossed his face. His mind replaying back many months ago, when he, as well as the Jedi Council, and many senior Knights felt a great disturbance in the Force, strong enough to either knock many out, or tumble those powerful enough. Even he, the current strongest Jedi, was forced to a knee by the impact.

* * *

 _Flashback_

After having sensed the sudden large pulse of Force energy, the Jedi Council had gathered together in their chamber. They sat in their respective seats in a semi-circle with their backs to the windows, while those who were out on other planets were present with holograms. They were discussing what had happened, questioning if it was an omen to a dark future. Yoda was silent, as he was thinking on possible answers. He had never sensed such a large burst from the Force such as this before. Not only that, but being the strongest Force sensitive user currently alive, he had a more connection to it, and unlike others, he received a vision from the Force.

However, shockingly enough, he wasn't the only one to receive a vision...

Standing in the middle of the council, were Jedi Master Quin-Gon Jinn, and his young padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was reported that during their training, as the disturbance occurred, Quin-Gon was the only one to truly sense it, as Obi-Wan as still not truly connected to the Force to sense any disturbance unconsciously. And so, while he meditated to connect with it, he had suddenly been hit with visions, rendering unconscious. After explaining to his master what he had saw, the older man stated that they should report it to the council.

Yoda hummed in thought, gazing at the padawan, who also looked to be lost in thought. No doubt pondering the meaning of the visions. "Explain the visions, would you?" He spoke, pointing to the padawan, who blinked as he snapped out of his thoughts, and nodded.

"Yes sir. Though they were a bit misty, I shall try as best I can to recall them fully. There were many visions, all different, but seemed connected to one another. All centered around one person. It was a young boy. Sometimes he'd be young, others he would be only a few years younger than me. Um, blonde wild hair, blue eyes, and strange markings on his cheeks. Like whiskers. In the first visions, he's attacking jedi knights and men in white armor, wielding two lightsabers, either red or blue, or even both. At others, he's attacking droids and a man with a red lightsaber. And the image always keeps changing. He's fighting the jedi council members, or droids. I've even say him fighting you, Master Yoda. Or even fighting alongside you, fighting a robed being. It is never clear, as the visions always change. But one thing that's always the same, is the feeling I sense coming from the boy. Pain, loneliness, anger, kindness, even hope." Obi-Wan explained.

The Council was silent, pondering on what they had heard. It was unsettling to some, as they have been taught to trust in the force, as its visions were clear. But this was different.

"Hm..." Yoda thought heavily on this. The visions were the same as the ones he had. It was surprising to him to hear that Obi-Wan, a talented padawan, nearly reaching his title of **Jedi Knight** , but a padawan none the less, to be receiving visions at such a young age. "Troubling, this is. Unclear of the future, the Force is. A mystery, this young boy." He muttered, but the others heard him.

"What could this mean, Master Yoda?" Mace Windu, the **Master of the Order** , second in command only to Master Yoda, spoke as he sat next to the old Jedi Master.

"Hmm...an unseen path, this young boy walks. Many twists and turns, never ending. Jedi or not, indecisive in his future. Mystery to the Force, this boy is. Enemy tomorrow, or friend the next day, he could be. Such a mystery indeed."

"But master," Obi-Wan spoke. "Why did I have such visions? How is this boy connected to me? I don't even know him."

"Hmm, clear the future never is. Connection in time, you might have with the boy. Patience, you must have. Come soon, the truth shall. Meditate on this, you must young Padawan. Clear your mind, and seek answers to your questions." He advised. Obi-Wan and Quin-Gon Jinn bowed in respect, and left the chamber.

Once they were gone, Windu looked at Yoda. "What shall be done if this boy is met?" He asked. A boy who confuses even the Force, could be a dangerous being. Yoda thought on it.

"Enemy or ally, is undecided. Approach with caution, we must. Restrain, if assaulted, but not kill. Answers, we require. The boy is the key."

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Since then, Yoda and the Council had been keeping an eye and ear out for any strange occurrences in the force. They needed to find this strange boy quickly, before he wound up in the wrong hands.

Yoda feared if such a thing would happen. This boy, he was a **paradox**. Someone who confuses and ripples the Force itself, and whose motives and decisions were unknown. In this time of peace, a paradox would easily destroy such a time at a moment's notice.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he was slammed hard into the metal wall. Wincing as he felt his back heal, he dazedly got up, glaring across the room at the passive Dooku, who held his lightsaber at his side, staring at his apprentice as he got up. A low growl crawling out of his throat, the blonde tightened his grip on the two lightsabers in his hands, their red light shining on his face, as his fierce blue eyes bled crimson and gained slit pupils. However, not letting his anger overcome him, taught to him – surprisingly – by the Kyuubi, Naruto took a deep breath.

 ** _"While being angry MIGHT give you a bit of power, it'd be foolish to let it control you. Focus you anger, and turn it into power. Use it to give you strength, but in order to overcome it, you must pin that anger onto a target."_**

Inhaling and exhaling, Naruto calmed his anger a bit, just enough to not lose himself as he glared at Dooku. Lowering his upper body down a bit, he settled into the **Jar'Kai** dual-saber wielding stance. Hilts held tightly in a reverse grip with the left one held in front of his mouth just below eye-level, while the other was held readily behind him. Ready to either block or swipe at a moment's notice.

Seeing that his apprentice was ready, Dooku raised his lightsaber in front of him. "Come."

With a low growl, Naruto pushed off the wall and charged at the Sith Lord, going at speed that made him appear as a blur to many. However, while Naruto had the advantage in speed, Dooku was able to easily track his movements by using the Force and having more experience than the blonde. And so, raising his saber, he blocked a strike from above from the blonde. Taking a step back, he moved his arms in a blur and began to deflect Naruto's wild strikes from his two sabers.

Pushing his frontal stab to the side, he thrusted his palm forward, and _Force Pushed_ Naruto back. Channeling chakra to his feet to decrease the friction of his skid, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed.

Glancing around, Dooku calmly waited for the blonde's next move. It soon came as he began to deflect attacks from all sides, relying on the Force to guide him. He grunted when he saw he was beginning to get pushed back. Blocking a strike with his saber, he halted the other lightsaber with a Force-coated hand inches away from his neck. His impassive dark brown eyes stared at the fierce ocean blue ones a few inches from his face. The master and student stood in a stand-off for a few seconds, merely staring at the other. One in slight boredom, yet holding a bit of interest at the other's growing power, while the other in anger at not being able to hit his opponent.

"You have grown immensely in strength, my young apprentice." Dooku commented. Naruto remained silent. "But you still have much to learn in the ways of the Sith before you are able to truly combat the Jedi." He added. Focusing his Force energy, he layered in over his body like a blanket, surrounding him as he built it up. The ground began to shack softly.

Naruto noticed this, and was about to jump away...but was too late.

The energy bursted out of Dooku like a dam, sending Naruto sailing far from the weakened _Force Repulse_. Flying fast over the ground, he quickly righted himself, stabbing his sabers into the ground to slow himself down. Once he stopped his flight, he stood straight, glaring across at his master, who continued to stare impassively at him.

Scowling, he turned off one of his lightsabers and put it in between his teeth, before crossing his fingers. In a burst of smoke, two clones appeared on either side of him. Six red glowing blades igniting, the small squad charged at the man.

This time, Dooku found himself having a bit of trouble in handling the combined force of three Narutos. He was lying a bit when he said his apprentice was not ready to combat a Jedi. In the years he had trained the boy, his skills had grown immensely, showing a talent to take what he had learned, and know it at a fraction it would take other students of his age. Even more, was his ability to do his strange techniques. His _'jutsu'_ as he had called them. His ability to create clones, to shift his form into anything and any one easily, and being able to switch his body with someone or something a fraction of a second before he was hit.

While he was reckless at times, and tended to charge head-on without thinking, he seemed to be able to come up with ridiculous, insane, and daredevil plans that seemed to work half the time. Added with his clones, and his rapid healing factor, made Uzumaki a truly dangerous foe to face. While inexperienced, his tactic would surprise his opponents, giving him the opening he would need to deal the final blow. Not to mention that destructive energy sphere he can create, the **_Rasen_** -something.

And just when he didn't think the boy was out of surprises, he was severely proven wrong, when it was discovered that whatever knowledge and experience his _clones_ gained, were transferred over to the original after their 'death'! What would have taken others years to learn, the boy had managed to do so in months, or even **weeks** with the amount of clones he was able to create.

 _'This boy...he has nearly unlimited potential.'_ He thought to himself.

Truly, if he didn't have faith in the boy's – while wavering – loyalty to him, Dooku would have killed him before he became a threat.

He knew that the boy was angry. Angry at his home. Angry at his past teacher for neglecting him. Angry at his weakness. But he seemed to fight against the influence of the Dark Side of the Force. He was actually a bit glad for it, as a Dark influenced Naruto would only bring his downfall faster than he would like.

The boy's true weakness, was his neglectfulness to accept the **Dark Side** , and his deep desire for acknowledgement. As well as his lingering kindness Dooku sensed in the boy's heart. While some would see that as a major weakness in a Sith, Dooku sought to exploit it to make the boy completely faithful to him and his master.

Taking a defensive stance, he readied himself as the three blondes appeared around him, sabers raised as they jumped at him.

* * *

 **End of Prologue Preview. So tell my your juicy thoughts on it!  
**

 **So, this is my first Naruto/Star Wars Crossover. I've got to say, I've been reluctant to make one, as the Star Wars franchise is MASSIVE, with many things to know. So forgive me if I get some things wrong. This story was made MONTHS ago, sitting in by vault for a while, before I decided to post this.**

 **This is for the celebration of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Can't. Freakin. WAIT!**

 **So, a Sith Naruto. Done many times before, right? But this will be different, as I'm sure many already figured out. There will be good Naruto moments, bad/dark Naruto, and mostly grey Naruto.**

 **Now, as I've stated above, Anakin won't be with Padme and vice versa. I KNOW you guys hate that, but I have a few reasons for this:**

 **1) I LOVE Padme, and want her to get some more screen time than the rare times or glances she gets on the show, and who else could make it possible but our favorite whiskered blonde idiot?**

 **2) I've developed a liking to Naruto/Padme stories. There was one that had Anakin actually controlling Padme with the force, then Naruto freed her, and the two got together. I've been trying to find it, but I think the author deleted it. HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS!**

 **3) I'm going to change the way the canon goes slightly for the future events. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Don't worry, Anakin will have someone. Not Ahsoka, if that's what you're thinking.**

 **So read the story and make sure to tell me what you think. Just don't be dicks, and say you "HATE IT!" Give me reasons why, so I can improve.**

 **NO FLAMERS! Those guys are assholes, who shouldn't have even discovered this site in the first place if all they're going to do is flame people! SERIOUSLY!**

 **...Ok, I'm good. Ja ne!**


	3. Naruto-Start Wars future fic - 2nd chap

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju...that's who I am!**

 **Chapter 2 preview!**

 **Naruto's not Evil, just Grey. He will kill people who would annoy him, but would also try to fix things peacefully...then kill if that doesn't work.**

 **TRICK QUESTION: Who here is not a Star Wars fan? _(points to someone in the audience who_ _raised_ _their hand)_ GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD!**

* * *

 _'Take a deep breath. Hold it. Channel the energy of the force through your body. Bond with it, let it spread through your body, and flow through your veins. And release.'_

Naruto sat in the middle of his chambers, in his meditation session. He had finished his two-hour training session with Dooku, and was resting. Though he still sent clones toward the training chamber to work on his personal training. Having made a hundred clones, he had a divided group of 20 clones work on his chakra, 10 on his chakra control, while the other half practice a few jutsu Kyuubi taught him with his massive knowledge, another 20 work on lightsaber katas, a third group work on blaster shooting – as Dooku had commented that lightsaber wielders _tended_ to loss hold of their weapons many times in a fight, so he would need to learn how to quick-draw a blaster – the fourth group was learning smith and craft repairment to learn how to fix his lightsaber if he needed to, or repair ships, and the last one was learning under Kyuubi to learn how to sense lifeforms through the Force. The fox had commented that he had seen a handful of shinobi learning an art known as _senjutsu_ which allowed them to bond with nature, granting them some minor sensing abilities. Since there wasn't _much nature_ in space, they tried to adapt it with the Force.

Currently, there was **barely** any success in the project, dubbed by Kyuubi as, _Force Sage Mode_.

Three years have passed since he had started his training under Dooku in the ways of the Force. And in those three years, his skills and abilities have increased immensely, thanks the use and abuse of his clones. His connection with the Force has grown to where he was able to make many technique with it. Though he was currently practicing the _Force Lightning_. He could only create a small spark, but no more for now. As in order to fully use Force Lightning, one must fully be acceptable of the Dark Side of the Force. From the archive records in the training room, Force Lightning was stated as _"requiring strength of a sort only a Sith can command because [one must] accept consequences and reject compassion. To do so requires a thirst for power that is not easily satisfied. The Force tries to resist the callings of ravenous spirits; therefore it must be broken and made a beast of burden...In order to summon and use lightning properly, you will someday have to be on the receiving end of its power, as a means of taking the energy inside yourself."_ Meaning, that as it is a byproduct of the power of **Dark Force** , something he has yet to fully come to accept, it was a bit far out of his reach.

Kyuubi had stated of having an idea on how Naruto could come to fully use **Dark Force** powers, but has yet to tell him what it was.

Another things he's been working on was adding the Force to his jutsu to strengthen their power, though he could only add it to his clones to make them more durable in battle at this time. Other than that, he increased his arsenal in jutsu, mostly _Futon_ and _Katon_ , with a bit of _Raiton_. Wind being his primary affinity, with him gaining Fire from Kyuubi, and Lightning from the training in Force Lightning, though it was minor. He also trained his speed and agility, fast reflexes, strength (both basic and Chakra/Force enhanced), and most of all, his knowledge and tactic planning (forced on him by Kyuubi and Dooku).

Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled. Do not think. Do not move. Calm you heart until it is barely beating. That was the goal of meditation. To be free of any problems and thought. To find your inner peace.

Given that Naruto was the known hyperactive teen he was, it took many months for him to even reach this level of calmness when he first started. If anyone from Konoha had seen him like this, they would declare him an imposter, or be put in a shock induced coma, especially Iruka, who had tried many months to get his old student to even stay still.

His mind blank, and his breath steady, Naruto focused completely on the Force around him, slowly channeling it to absorb through his skin, and mix with his chakra.

Chakra was the mixture of **physical** and **spiritual** energies. The Force...well, it was just **energy**. It wasn't physical, nor even _spiritual_. It was  life. It had no form, nor a category to put it in. The **Force** was energy at its purest and most maternal form.

Unlike chakra, which was only limited to the body and the wielder's capabilities, the Force could not and would not be chained by limits. It was free to move anywhere. For the Force was the galaxy. It was every living being, from plants, to alien species, to the smallest cell. It was life, and _nothing_ could bound life.

Trying the mix the Force with his chakra, was like mixing water and oil. As chakra had a greater density, it would seem impossible to mix the two.

However, Naruto Uzumaki was nothing, if not stubborn, as he would sooner die than quit!

After hours of trying to mix the chakra in his body with the Force, he decided to try a visual experiment.

Holding up his hands, he created a _Rasengan_ on his right hand quickly – something he had managed to accomplish thanks to his clones. Looking at his left hand, he called on the force, which appeared around his hand like a light blue, almost clear mist-like energy. He had been trying to use the Force by itself to create a _Force Rasengan_ , but was a work in progress.

He slowly moved the hands closer, inch by inch. When they were close enough, he stopped, and watched as the Rasengan worked as a vacuum, and tried to suck in the Force Energy. The 'mist' flickered a bit, but other than that, nothing happened.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he willed the Force to move and absorb itself into the Rasengan. Slowly, but surely, the clear energy moved closer and synched into the chakra sphere, turning the orb the darker blue. He thought he had it, but had misjudged, when the orb suddenly exploded in a mighty blast, sending him crashing into the wall. The chamber shook a bit from the blast, but held. Groaning, he pushed himself off the large dent he made, gazing at the large whole he left where he sat, the metal ground erupted and dissolved by the Force. He was glad his room was at the middle of the massive ship he was in, and not at the lower levers, where he could break the layer to the vacuum of space. Not to mention the walls and ground were made of thick metal.

He sighed as he dusted himself. _'Looks like project: Force Style: Rasengan (Fosuton: Rasengan) is still a work in progress.'_

 **"Hm. Yes, this unifying of Chakra and the Force is harder than we thought. However, you _did_ almost have it. The Force is just too slippery to get a firm grasp for chakra to hold. While you may be able to use it, it's not the same as chakra, which your body had adapted to for years."**

 _'Any suggestions Kurama?'_ He asked his recent friend and teacher. In the years he's been trained by Dooku, he and the Kyuubi had soft of _connected._ Not so much as to being friends at first, but enough to work with the other. Kurama was interested in the capabilities of using the Force, and what else his container would be capable of doing with it. He hated having a weak container, and knowing it would be impossible for him to _ever_ fully escape, especially with the blasted seal, it struck a deal with Naruto.

The fox would help Naruto grow stronger without the use of the Kyuubi's chakra, and in return, Naruto would spread fear to his enemies – as the **proper** jinchuuriki of the "Mighty Kyuubi-sama!" – with either the fox's name or symbol of some kind. The fox would also disperse any mental influence of the Dark Side of the Force to keep the boy sane.

Power was good, but what would be the point of it if it corrupted your mind?

As time passed, the two got along well. Enough to stop fighting with the other, and for the fox to actually reveal his name.

 **"Hm...I'd say you need to increase your connection with the Force. As well as increase control on your chakra. The two need to be in balance to be able to fuse them. The Force is living energy. Mana. While chakra is two parts, physical and spiritual. Hmm. I might have an idea, but will need to think on it. Give me a few days to think it all through."**

Naruto nodded, thrusting Kurama's knowledge and experience. _'Alright. I guess I'll just see what else Dooku-teme needs of me.'_ He thought angrily, holding hatred toward his so called 'master' for the hellish torture that man called training.

 **"Patience kit. The time will come when you will be able to strike that old fossil. But at your current level, he'd be too powerful for you. Not to mention his own master."**

Naruto frowned as he thought about the time he had first met Dooku's master, **Darth Sidious**. With the new negative emotion sensing ability he gained from Kurama, anytime he was in the Sith Lord's presence, he had to hold back the urge to vomit.

The cloaked old man was practically an entire _ocean_ of dark emotions. Hatred, anger, bloodlust, power-lust, greed, the man was perhaps the _darkest_ being he had _ever_ met! Not even _Orochimaru_ could match him! Even Kurama thought that the Sith Lord was as dark as the **Juubi** , its original predecessor and true Tailed Beast form.

Naruto did all he could to _always_ stay away from Sidious from now on. As much as he _wished_ he could attack Dooku and Sidious to escape their grasp, he knew that he was nowhere near Dooku's level, and Sidious was _years_ above Dooku's power. Even with Kurama's chakra, he doubted he could be able to win. Not that the Sith Lords were stronger than him in his _Jinchuuriki Form_ , as he would easily be able kill them, but that in his J.F, he'd be a much easily target to the Dark Side's influence, as Kurama's chakra was built on negative emotions, and he'd rather not risk what could happen when you'd mix Dark Side Force with Dark Biju Chakra.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted when his door opened up to the side, and a droid soldier stood at the entrance. "Excuse me, my Lord."

Naruto glared at the droid for interrupting his training. "What is it?" He ordered.

"Count Dooku has requested your presence at his training room." The droid said its message.

Scoffing, Naruto nodded and waved the droid off. "Tell him I'll be there soon." The droid nodded and left. Cracking his bones to loosen his stiff muscles, he walked toward his dresser to change out of his torn and dirty clothes.

He got dressed in a black, skin-tight sturdy long-sleeve under shirt, a dark grey _gi_ , a grey sleeveless hooded vest, a dark grey shoulder and neck guard vest, black arm guards, and black sleeveless gloves. Black pants with grey shin guards, armored boots, and a fully stocked utility belt around his waist. On his left thigh, was a holster that contained his new shuriken, made of ultra-durable and unbreakable metal, and a pouch on his back waist, with kunai made of the same metal. On his left side waist was a blaster holster, while hanging on the sides were his two lightsabers, with an extra pair secured in his belt. Around his neck was a long black scarf secured around his neck and mouth. His features had sharpened much from his training and proper eating, making him lose almost all of his baby fat. His whisker marks had sharpened and bolded a bit due to Kurama spreading its chakra through Naruto's body to help him adapt to using the Force, as well as the constant healing from the training. His sunkissed blonde hair had grown to reach his shoulders, with two bangs on either side of his face, one longer than the other and coming down to his chin, while the other own was wrapped in dark red bandages. His blue eyes had darkened from his minor usage of the **Dark Force** , becoming a deep dark purple, with a hint of red around the now vertical slit pupils. Having discarded the usage of his forehead protector, his hair fell down to nearly cover the top half his eyes. With a proper diet and training, Naruto had had a great growth spurt, and stood at a high 5'9", good for his age of 15, almost 16 in a few months.

Once he had everything he would need, he left his room to meet his 'master'.

Passing by Droids, he walked through the hallways and entered the elevator. Making it up to the upper floor of the large station ship, bellow the control deck, he walked down the empty hall, before standing in front of Dooku's personal training room. Entering, he walked toward his master, who stood in front of the large, bullet laser-proof glass windows, gazing out at space with his hands behind his back. Naruto rolled his eyes at his master's dynamics. Always trying to look all cool and dark. All he was missing was a dark yet catchy background music, and he'd be the stereotypical villain.

Stepping behind him, Naruto bowed to a knee. "Master."

Without turning around, Dooku spoke. "My apprentice. Your skills have grown immensely this past three years. You have proven yourself many times on your missions. You have become a fearsome force to your enemies. However, it is time to put your skills into the true test. It is time my apprentice." He said, making Naruto look up at him. "It is time for the Sith to begin revealing itself to the Jedi, and the Republic." Dooku turned and faced his apprentice. "Battling the Jedi, it will be your true test, putting your training to the test."

Naruto nodded. "What be you will, my Master?"

"My master, Darth Sidious has issued the **Trade Federation** to form a blockade around the planet **Naboo** , halting all assistance in the civil war on the planet. However, we have gotten word that the Supreme Chancellor has dispatched two Jedis, my old Jedi padawan Master Quin-Gon Jinn, and his own student, to serve as ambassadors to meet with Viceroy Nute Gunray. Meanwhile, the droid forces are on their way to the capital city to capture the Queen. My master had sent my fellow apprentice, **Darth Maul** , to kill the Jedi. You will have two mission. Primarily, you are to insure the Queen's capture. Secondary, you are to go with Darth Maul and assist him in killing the Jedi, by any means. You are to keep you allegiance as my apprentice as a secret from the Jedi."

Naruto nodded, understanding. "Understood, my master. I shall **not** fail." He stated, knowing that the true test of his training was about to begin.

Dooku nodded. "Good, dismissed."

* * *

 ** _Docking Bay_**

Heading down to the hanger bay, Naruto was walking toward his own personal ship, passing by droids and other ships, when he suddenly stopped. Spinning on his foot, in a blink of an eye, he activated his lightsaber, and blocked the strike of a man in his mid-thirties with long brown hair and a beard wearing a usual Jedi outfit, his green-bladed lightsaber pressing hard against his red one.

Grunting, Naruto pushed the man back, and followed with a fast stab. The man blocked it, and pushed it aside, charged at Naruto's guard. Acting quickly, Naruto created a seal-less clone which blocked the man's advance, before Naruto _Force Pushed_ the man back, taking him by surprise.

Using the chance to advantage, Naruto and his clone charged after the man. Moving ahead of his clone, and threw an overhead strike down at the man, who quickly blocked it. Taking the chance, the clone slid under Naruto and slashed at the man's waist. Pushing Naruto back, the man blocked the clone's strike, before sweeping the saber to the side, and in blink, stabbed the clone through the chest, making it dispel.

Adjusting his grip on his sword, Naruto charged at the man. As he got close, he jumped up over the man, taking him by surprise. Landing behind him, the blonde went to stab his back, only to be blocked. Keeping close distance, Naruto started a close-combat deathly dance as the two exchanged slashes, parries, and counter-attacks. A blur and show of green and red lights encircled the two, before the man saw an opening, and pushing away a slash, with a twirl of his saber, stabbed Naruto, making him gasp.

The man smirked, thinking he had won, only to gasp in turn, when 'Naruto' suddenly **popped** into smoke! His gasp of surprise soon turned into one of pain, as a red glowing blade pierced through his chest as Naruto stood behind him. Smirking, Naruto leaned close near the man's ear.

"Nice try."

Ripping his saber out, he turned it off and stepped back. He watched unsurprised when the 'man' that attacked him, suddenly glowed, before in a flash, the human disappeared, and in his place, was a droid with dark grey platting with openings to show the circuits inside. Turning around to face the blonde, the droid spoke.

 **"I'm sorry Master. I failed to kill you this time."** It said. Naruto chuckled and patted the droid on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, PROXY. I'm sure you'll catch me by surprise next time. Good work in using Dooku's padawans module, Qui-Gon Jinn." He encouraged. "However, a copy is nothing compared to the true master. And starting today, I shall face the real deal."

PROXY was a special droid created by Dooku to help Naruto train. He was a **holodroid** equipped with an advance hologram technology system that allowed him to change his appearance and adopt a wide range of disguises. His memory bank was filled with thousands of **holocron** memory data and training manuals. The memories were of the many famous and feared Jedi and Sith in all of history, made for the purpose of pushing Naruto to the limit in death-giving battles. So with his hologram system, PROXY could turn into the selected Jedi or Sith "combat modules" when training with Naruto, making it seem he was fighting the real deal, as PROXY can mimic their fighting combat perfectly. Though, it was nothing like fighting the real deal, as there was no effort nor the same feeling like a Jedi or Sith, nor that as a droid, PROXY was unable to use _Force Attacks_.

However, that wasn't all PROXY could do. The droid was designed to be a mixture of different models, made to be the perfect partner to Naruto. He was also part **Protocol Droid** , given the data to translate various species languages if required. **Medical Droid** to be able to heal Naruto is the blonde ever got injured, and most of all, an **Assassin Droid**...self-explanatory.

"Come, we had a mission to do." Naruto said, and led PROXY toward his ship. However, as they neared it, Naruto stopped and pushed PROXY behind a large crate. Peering over the edge, he watched as an unfamiliar woman stood in front of his ship, checking something on her holopad as crates where being carried by droids onto his ship. "PORXY, who is that?" He asked, making the droid looked around at who his master was talking about.

 **"Oh, I do believe she's your new pilot."**

"New pilot?" Naruto asked in surprise, though perhaps he shouldn't, given that he has had five pilots previously so far. All dead due to the dangerous missions he gets sent on by Dooku to strengthen him...or by his own dangerous and maddening actions and stunts...or by his own hand what he gets angry.

Though it was mostly the second one.

 **"Accessing Separatist Records."** Stepping back, PROXY glowed, before in a flash, he turned into the woman. Looking her over, Naruto would admit she was quite beautiful as well as hot, even if she was older than him. He blame the influence of his perverted sensei, Kurama. Being around her early twenties, the woman stood at a 5'8", she had pale blonde hair put up neatly and kept in her cap. She wore a human Separatist worker's uniform which hugged her form tightly, showing off all her curves and pushed out her D-breasts. He could hear Kurama give an appreciative whistle in his head, making Naruto roll his eyes.

 _"Captain Juno Eclipse. Born on Corulag. Marked for her exceptional combat skills, leadership, and aerial piloting. Notified by her high-ranking officials, and handpicked by Count Dooku to join the upper ranks. She had personally led several of Count Dooku's armies on attacks on ten planets, each being successful."_ PROXY stated using the woman's voice, which Naruto would admit sound quite _nice_.

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?"

The two flinched and turned around, to see the real Juno standing behind them with her arms crossed. Clearing his throat, Naruto tried to straighten himself, while PROXY canceled the hologram.

 **"Actually yes, but it's restricted."** He said, before leaning over to Naruto, and muttered, **"Oh master. I can tell she's going to be impossible to reprogram."**

Naruto silenced him with a look. Clearing his throat, he looked at the woman. "Sorry about that. Can never be too careful on who I'm trusting to pilot _my_ ship." He apologized. Juno nodded in acceptance. "I assume you know why you're here?"

Juno nodded. "Yes, my orders are clear. I'm to keep your ship running, and take you to whatever location your missions require. However, I'm a bit surprised. I've heard that I was to be the pilot of Count Dooku's apprentice. I just never imagined one so _young_." She said. Naruto scoffed at that.

"Age means nothing in battle. Someone who looks like a child might hold the skills to kill you. Word of advice: **Always look underneath the underneath.** Not all things are the way they appear." He told her, making her blink in surprise at the serious look on his eyes. He walked passed her as he walked toward his ship, PROXY behind him. Shaking her head to refocus, she followed him. "Names Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki. Remember that, _captain_. Now, can I trust you to get me where I need to go?"

Juno nodded as she stepped next to him, a sway in her hips, which PROXY copied behind her. "Yes, I've been entrusted to be your navigator. You can count on me." Naruto nodded in acceptance, before raising a brow when he saw some additions on his ship.

"What did you do to my ship?" He asked. His ship, named the _Rogue Shadow_ – given that he was currently a **rogue** ninja of Konoha, and a sort of tribute to his old dream of being Hokage – was a stealth transport starship, built primarily for stealth and infiltration, with a state-of-the-art cloaking system that makes it invisible to sensoring technology, and a highly advanced hyperdrive engine.

"I, um, have taken the liberty of upgrading the Rogue Shadow's sensor array. Now you will be able to spy on any suspect ships across an entire system." Juno explained, trying to hide her nervousness. She had heard that Count Dooku's apprentice had the habit if _slaying_ anything and anyone who angered him.

Naruto hummed in thought, before nodding in acceptance. "Very well. Now, I have an important location I need to be taken to. Can I expect the ship to be fully stocked with supplies?" He asked.

Juno nodded. "I've supplied the ship with a month's worth of food and tools and supplies for necessary repairment. As well as medical equipment, medical droids, and repair droids."

Nodding, Naruto then heard beeps. Looking forward, he smiled when he saw a black and orange-lined **R2-series astromech droid** coming down the ramp. "Hey, Artoo!" He greeted the small droid he had taken from a stealth attack he had been a part of at a Republic Base. The tittle guy had been damaged, so the blonde had taken it with him, and repaired him. The little guy had taken a liking to him, and stayed with him. Marked as **R2-X9** , Naruto called him "Artoo", or "Exanine". It beeped happily as Naruto rubbed its top. "You ready for a journey pal?"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BOP!**

Chuckling, Naruto nodded and walked up into the ship, his two droids behind him. Juno stood at the edge.

"Wait a minute, what's our destination?"

* * *

The conflict of the ongoing war across the universe had dealt my casualties. One such casualty was to the planet Naboo. Planets turn against one another for control and power. Naboo, a small planet filled with life and immense resources. Its inhabitants being two races, Gungans – a species of lanky amphibians – and humans. While they may share the same planet, the two races remain distant from the other, the humans taking civilization at the land, while Gungans live in the deep seas.

In the past, Naboo had become a part in the alliance with the _Galactic Republic_ for protection. For many centuries, the people of Naboo lived peacefully. However, it was not to last. As of recent, the planet has been held hostage by the _Trade Federation_ who seek to use Naboo's resources for their own greed. A blockade of ships of many sizes prevented any call for help and assistance.

Thanks to Sith spies, Count Dooku and Sidious have received news that Finis Valorum, the _Supreme Chancellor_ and leader of the Galactic Senate, had sent out two ambassadors. Not that Naruto cared much about politics.

In a blur, the _Rogue Shadow_ appear out of **_hyperspace_** , appearing at a distance from the planet. "Keep shields on high. All sensor disruptors working." Naruto said as he checked the systems from his place at the passenger's seat.

"Stealth is good. They haven't detected us." Juno reported. She looked at the blockade and was surprised by it, as Naruto whistled. "Woah. That's a _lot_ of ships."

"You know how the Trade Federation is. Always so paranoid." Naruto said. "Okay, put the camouflage cloak on. We're going to the planet." He ordered. Juno nodded and turned on the camouflage shield, turning the ship invisible. Grabbing the controls, Juno smoothly piloted the ship into the net of Federation ships and passed through without being detected.

Unknown to them, another ship had just appeared from hyperspace, where on board, were the two Jedi, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The two sith agents then made their way down to the planet. "Put us somewhere close to the capital." Naruto told her. Juno nodded and maneuvered the ship into the forest a few miles away from the capital city, _Theed_. Making sure he had everything, Naruto stood up. "I will go oversee the capture of the Queen. Stay on the ship and stay hidden." He ordered, to which Juno nodded. He then looked at his R2 droid. "Exanine, keep communication channels open in case I contact you, and report any important communication from the Separatist or capital." He said, receiving beeps of conformation. Moving to the entry, he grabbed a dark coat from a hanger, and put it on. It covered his whole body, keeping his face hidden in the darkness. He moved out, meeting with PROXY on the way to the lift.

 **"Your orders, Master?"** The droid asked.

"You'll come with me, Proxy. I'll need you for infiltration." The blonde Sith warrior said, Getting a nod, the two disembarked and walked into the forest, heading to Theed.

* * *

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was beginning to regret coming to this mission. At first, it looked easy. He and his master would made their route to the trapped Naboo and meet with Viceroy Nute Gunray to convince him to cease the blockade and free the planet. That's when things went wrong.

First they were nearly killed by a poisonous gas filling the locked chamber. Then, they were fired on by droids and had to fight them as squads appeared by the dozens. They knew that they wouldn't be able to survive an immense assault of battle droids, so they decided to head down to Naboo to get in contact with Queen Amidala and get in contact with the Jedi Council.

However, with their ship destroyed and crew dead, they had to improvise. So they caught a ride on two of the Federation's landing crafts as the invading forces were launched down.

Once down on Naboo, the two have met an _interesting_ Gungar named Jar Jar, who was banished from his home. While annoying, he had actually helped the two by leading them to the underwater Gungar settlement, Otoh Gunga. Qui-Gon had been able to convince the Gungar leader to allow them have a secret passage into the capital city. And along with them, came Jar Jar.

The city was completely deserted of humans as droid soldiers marched through the streets. No doubt the humans were being kept as slaves, at least those who had not been killed for resisting. They stealthily made their way through the Federation forces. They later witnessed the droids leading the captured Queen, her top captain, her , and handmaidens.

Moving to a bridge overhanging the street in which the droids and captives were walking to, they waited silently for the right time to strike, their lightsabers ready in their grips. Once the droids were right below them, they leaped over and came down on them. Igniting their sabers, they easily cut down the droids within seconds. Once all the droids were deactivated, Qui-Gon turned to the Queen as he and Obi-Wan turned off their lightsaber.

"We should leave the streets, your Highness." He warned. The advisor nodded in agreement as he lead the Queen and the group the safety, the Jedi taking the back for safety. The soldiers took the droid's weapons as well. Jar Jar groaned at the exhausting event. The group made it to a safe place out of the view of droids and Federation forces. Once they were safe, Qui-Gon turned to them. "I apologize for the unfortunate trouble. We are ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

The old advisor scoffed at him, his eyes showing annoyance. "Well we can see that the negotiations seemed to have failed." He replied sarcastically. Not that Qui-Gon didn't understand his feeling.

"The negotiations never took place." He said, making the advisor look surprise as he and the Queen looked at one another. "It is urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

"Communications are being jammed. All contact to other planets is of no use." The captain revealed. Qui-Gon sighed at the news, the invasion was well planned.

"Troubling, but there must be another way. Do you have transport?" The older Jedi asked. The captain nodded.

"In the main hanger." He said and began leading the way. Obi-Wan followed behind, only to suddenly pass in his step, his body rigid. Qui-Gon saw this and looked at him in concern.

"Obi-Wan. What is it?" He asked his padawan who began to look around in confusion.

"I...do not know, Master. For a second, I felt as if we are being watched." Obi-Wan muttered. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and looked around as well, using the Force to sense for any hidden signs, but nothing showed up.

"I do not sense anything. Perhaps you are just feeling cautions, young padawan." He said. Obi-Wan nodded, still keeping an eye out. He had felt a _pull_ coming from somewhere. He believed it to be the _Force_ trying to tell him something, but couldn't figure out what. Shaking his head, he nodded to his Master, and the two went to catch up with the group.

Unknown to them, near them in the corner, a figure stepped out of the shadows. Deep purple eyes followed after the two Jedis. That was close. He had been able to lower his chakra – _not_ easy to do, took him months and **hundreds** of clone to even be able to get such control – in order to hide his life signature from the two. He also countered the older man's Force sensing by cloaking his body and area in a shell of low-powered Force energy, hiding his signature in the energy of the air around him. Hiding from ANBU during his pranking days really helped.

Next to him, PROXY appeared as it deactivated his camouflage program. Naruto looked at him. "Sneak onto the Seperatist ship and copy any and all of their files. Those idiots are too loose to not screw up."

PROXY nodded and in a flash, turned into a **B1 battle droid**. Nodding to his master, he walked off to his destination. Naruto then turned his eyes to where the Jedi and Queen went. Narrowing his eyes, he vanished from the spot. Moving in high speed in a _Shunshin_.

* * *

Making it to the hanger, they saw it covered with battle droids. Looking at the far end, they saw that the pilots were being held captive.

"There are too many droids to handle." The captain said as they hid from view.

"Won't be a problem." Qui-Gon responded before he looked at the Queen. "Your Highness. Under these circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen was a beautiful woman with white face paint, and two red paint dots on her cheeks, with her upper lip having red lipstick with a red stripe on her bottom one. She was wearing a black outfit with a black cloth covering her head except her face, and black feather head ornament. Her facial expression was a constant blank, expressionless look. "Thank you, ambassador. But my place is with me people."

Qui-Gon frowned a bit. "They will kill you if you stay." He warned.

"They wouldn't dare!" The old advisor denied such claim. At this situation, those sleazy Separatists would want the Queen safe for capture.

The captain agreed. "They need her to sign the treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her!"

The Master Jedi frowned. "Well there's something else behind this. There's no logic behind the Federation's move here! My senses tell me that they will destroy you."

The advisor shook his head. "Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help!"

The Queen frowned in thought. "Either choice presents great danger." She stated, before looking to her handmaiden on her left. "To us all."

"We are brave, your highness." The young girl said.

Qui-Gon spoke up. "If you are to leave your Highness, it must be now." He urged.

Taking a moment to think, the Queen soon nodded. "Then I shall plea my case to the Senate,"

Nodding, Qui-Gon looked at everyone. "Follow my lead. Remain behind me and keep calm." He told them, before he walked into the hanger, everyone right behind him. Walking calmly through the hanger toward the ship, they looked at the captives who sat on the ground in a tight group, with battle droids surrounding them in a circle.

"We'll need to free those pilots." The captain said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll handle it." He said and approached the captive group. While he did that, Qui-Gon and the others approached the droids standing in front of the ship's ramp.

 ** _"Halt!"_** The commanding droid spoke as it stepped in front of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"I am the ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor. I will be taking the Queen to Coruscant." Qui-Gon said.

 ** _"Where are you taking them?"_** The droid asked, making Qui-Gon frown.

"To Coruscant." He repeated. He had a bad feeling about this."

 ** _"Coruscant...Er, that does not compute. Er, wait YOUR UNDER ARREST!"_** The droid suddenly ordered. In a flash, Qui-Gon and Obi Wan activated their lightsabers. They slashed and hacked the droids down. Qui-Gon took care of the droids on his end, and mentioned for the group to get inside. Obi-Wan destroyed the droids, freeing the prisoners and setting them free.

"Obi-Wan! Come!" Qui-Gon called to his padawans. Obi-Wan moved to him.

However, before he could get to close, he was suddenly _pushed_ away by an invisible force. He slid across the ground, before coming to a stop. He and Qui-Gon looked up, surprise by the attack, and saw a figure standing at the entrance. He had a black cloak completely covering him, preventing them from seeing his appearance. "What's the?" Qui-Gon questioned, when the figure suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of him. He didn't have time to react as he was given a strong punch to the face, sending him flying and hitting a wall. He groaned as he sat up, feeling his cheek beginning to swell from the incredibly strong punch.

"Master!" Obi-Wan called in worry as he stood up. He looked cautiously at the mysterious figure. He activated his lightsaber, holding it on guard in front of him. "Who are you?!" He demanded. The figure was silent as he stared at him – at least that's what he thought he was doing – before looking at Qui-Gon as he stood up and joined his apprentice's side. The cloaked being was still, calculating his move.

Two jedi. A trained Master Jedi, and an unknown one. This shoulder prove interesting.

Inside the ship, the captain entered the cockpit after making sure her highness was secure and safe. "Captain!" The pilot called. Moving to his side, he looked out the window, and saw the two jedi facing a cloaked figure. "What should we do?" The pilot asked.

The captain narrowed his eyes in thought, before speaking. "Prepare engines for take off." He ordered. Nodding, the pilot started the computers.

The figure turned his head to the ship as the engine began powering up. "I don't think so." His hand snapped up, and before the jedi could react, something shot out of the long sleeve. What looked like a _piece of paper_ stuck to the ship's back. The two jedi were confused on the purpose of the paper. The figure then put his hands together, hand appearing and formed a strange sign.

"Kai."

 ** _BOOOOMMM!_**

The jedi jumped, startled as a small, but powerful explosion erupted from the paper. Inside, the crew tried to hold their ground from the sudden shock. "What was that?!" The captain demanded. The pilot pressed the controls.

"I don't know! But the ship's shields took a hit, and there is damage on the left engine!" He announced, making the captain curse.

"Send out the ship's astromech droids!" he ordered.

"A bomb?" Obi-Wan muttered in confusion, staring at the damaged engine before turning back to the figure, who didn't even move. "But it seemed like a normal piece of paper."

"It must have been hidden. Do not get distracted, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon told his student, staring at the opponent in front of them. Even though he too was confused on how the explosion occurred, he could not get distracted.

The figured turned his attention to the two jedi after looked at the damage he caused. It was not major, and the engine would be able to get repaired, but it was enough to stall launch. "The Queen isn't going anywhere but with me." He stated, his voice dark and hard.

The two Jedi tensed when the figure said he was after the Queen. "What are you? A bounty hunter? Mercenary?" Qui-Gon questioned, holding his lightsaber in front of him

"What I am is none of your concern." The man said, and from his hands, gripped several shuriken – metal ninja stars – hidden in his sleeves. "Just know that I will have the Queen." In a blur, he launched the stars toward the jedi in blinking speed. The two would have been impaled, if it had not been for Qui-Gon's experience in fast ranged ion blasters. He span his arms in a blur, the light of his saber leaving trails behind as he span in front of Obi-Wan, cutting all the projectiles.

However, the shuriken were just a distraction as Naruto appeared behind them. Sensing him, Obi-Wan turned to slash at him with his lightsaber. But Naruto just ducked under the slash, and delivered a kick to the jedi's chin, sending him upwards. He then delivered a palm thrust to Qui-Gon's chest, using a slight amount of _Force Push_ to send him flying fast and slamming into the wall. His arm shot up and grabbed the still airborne Obi-Wan by the ankle. Spinning around on his heal, he span the jedi like a top, before throwing him away, crashing him into the recovering Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan panted as he got up, helping his Master up as well. He glared at the strong warrior as he remained still, waiting for their next move. "This man is quite strong. He moves very fast, is quite agile, and I can barely keep up with his attacks. What should we do master?" He asked.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement with his padawen. Whoever this man was, he was well trained. No doubt he was a bounty hunter, or even an assassin. They would need to be careful. _'However, we must escape with the Queen safely. We need a distracting.'_ He looked at his student with a look. Obi-Wan caught it and nodded. They readied their lightsabers and got in a stance. Naruto saw this and prepared himself. His silently passed his lightsabers to his hands.

The three stared at one another from their sides, as the audience on the ship were watching with holding breaths. The only sound heard was the humming of the lightsabers and the beeps of the astromech droids as they repaired the ship.

Just then, Obi-Wan made the first move as he dashed at opponents, his lightsaber held in his grasp. With a leap, he came down with an overhead slash at the cloaked blonde. Pushing his feet of the ground, Naruto dodged backwards, the plasma blade missing him. When his feet touched the ground again, he moved to counterattack. Breaking into the Jedi's guard, he punched him in the chest with a strong jab, not sending him flying, but doing some damage. He continued break through Obi-Wan's guard, his speed, strength, and agility easily piercing through or snaking around. He dodged and ducked counter-strikes.

The thing about jedi, is that most of them, around 75%, were terrible against close-combat agile opponents, as well as hand-to-hand fighters. They had relied so much on their lightsabers and weapons as well as the use of the _Force_ , that they had neglected to train their bodies to handle hand-to-hand frontal combat.

Naruto had been trained from a young age to be an assassin. His body pushed to the limit in order to handle many threats. After all the battles he had been through since he became a gennin, up to his battle with Sasuke, he would rank this mid-Jedi chunin at best.

He jumped back, dodging pieces of machinery sent to him by Qui-Gon. Landing on his hands, he back-flipped backwards, just as a large part was sent flying under him. Landing, he looked up just as Qui-Gon and the recovered Obi-Wan appeared from his front and back, their lightsabers moving to cut him. Seeing no way for him to dodge the attack and wanting to keep his _jutsu_ a secret, Naruto activated his lightsabers. In flashes of light, crimson red blades of light clashed against blue and green.

The two were surprised by this! This man had lightsaber, but how?

 _'Could he have killed Jedi and stolen their saber?'_ Qui-Gon thought.

 _'Is he a rogue Jedi?'_ Obi-Wan questioned.

Seeing them distracted, Naruto pushed them off. He slashed at Obi-Wan, to which managed to block in time. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw Qui-Gon charge at him. Lifting his other hand, he blocking a slash. Lightsabers flew through the air as the two jedi attacked the cloaked sith shinobi. It was like a dance as Naruto blocked and counters slashes from the two on both sides. However, it was difficult for Naruto to maintain his focus as he tried to keep his concentration of both his opponents. If he had a clone with him, he would have had a chance, but at this moment, it was not to be.

Qui-Gon's saber slashed at the back of the cloak, cutting through it, almost hitting the blonde's skin. Seeing him, the blonde sent out a small _Force Repulse_ , pushing the two Jedi back. Seeing his cloak torn, Naruto grabbed it and tore it off, letting the Jedi see his appearance. His head and face was covered by his hood and scarf, so the only thing the two older men saw was his purple slitted eyes.

"Who are you?" Qui-God demanded as he looked at his opponent's image.

Naruto glared at the Jedi. Like he was foolish enough to reveal his identity to the enemy. He had changed much since he began his training under Dooku. He had matured and learned how to be a true warrior. Twirling his lightsabers around his wrists, he place them in a guarded stand in front of him.

"Master Qui-Gon!"

The three glanced to the side at where the voice came from, and saw the captain standing at the ramp. "Sir! The ship is ready for take-off!"

"Get ready to launch immediately!" Qui-Gon ordered, making the captain run inside.

"I don't think so!" Naruto roared and charged at the Jedi. Qui-Gon met his charge and met him in the middle, this lightsabers clashing in a shower of sparks. Naruto slashed and stabbed at the Jedi, who countered each one. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan ran toward the ship to board. Naruto saw this and moved to stop him, but was blocked by Qui-Gon. Growling, the blonde pushed the jedi's lightsaber to the side and sent him away with a strong kick to the chest. He then ran Obi-Wan. He leaped into the air, and came down on the Jedi with both his lightsabers poised for a downward stab. Turning around, Obi-Wan saw this. Quickly calling on the _Force_ , he launched a powerful _Force Push_ , pushing Naruto away and rolling back.

Quickly getting up, Naruto saw the joing Jedi enter the ship, with Qui-Gon following, Though, the older Jedi paused for a moment to look at the assassin. He looked thoughtful for a second, before boarding. Naruto glared as the ship began to float. He quickly ran through handsigns for one of his quick jutsu.

 ** _Raiton: Denkiboruto!_** _[Lightning Release: Electric Bolt]_

Electricity gathers in his hands, before he launched a lightning bolt at the ship. It hit the ship's top, but it didn't seem to do much damage as it quickly left the hanger.

Standing alone on the hanger, Naruto glared after the ship as the enemy fired at it, but it escaped. Sighing, he pulled down his hood and scarf. He ran a hand through his hair. The battle with the two Jedi really pushed him. He knew that the older one was holding back much of his strength, showing that he truly was a Master Jedi. And the younger one also held his own potential.

Were it not for his shinobi instincts, he knew the battle would have gone another way. He would have to make such adjustments to his training.

 _'Hmmm. The Queen got away. Still, luckily I planted a tracker on the ship.'_ He thought. Hearing a noise, he turned around and saw a battle droid approaching him. He narrowed his eyes, before relaxing when the droid became PROXY in a flash. "You got it, PROXY?"

 **"Why of course, master. Luckily the Separatist brought down their personal ship so I didn't have to go all the way up into space to get the data."** His personal droid said and held out a device. Grabbing it, Naruto put it on his vest. **"I see the Queen got away from you master. As well as see that you had quite a battle."** PROXY stated as he looked around at the damaged hanger.

Naruto nodded as he began making his way out the hanger, PROXY behind him. "Yeah, those two Jedi have proven the different between training and real combat. I will need to train harder and gather experience." He stated as he took out his communicator. "Juno, bring the ship to my coordinates."

 _"On my way."_

Nodding, Naruto continued on to get to an open space. While the Queen might have escaped him, he had her trail, and would follow it. He would also meet up with Darth Maul, so he would have back-up when facing the Jedi.

He thought on the other Sith Assassin. He had read much on the history of the Sith. He had read the laws, the battles, the conquers, and the traditions.

 **The Rule of Two**

A Sith philosophy mandating that only two Sith could exist at any given time – a **Dark Lord** of the Sith to embody power, and an **apprentice** to crave it.

However, Sidious had made to change that tradition. While he might seem patient, Sidious sough to bring an end to the Jedi Republic by _any means necessary_. He was a greedy old man, who sought power beyond anything.

While the Sith were powerful, their numbers cannot combat the full ranks of the Jedi. And so, Sidious went against the Rule of Two, and took on **_two_** apprentices, though made sure they were not to overpower him. And from those two, would come more apprentices, and so on.

To Naruto, Sidious was overconfident. While powerful, he was old. What was to stop Dooku and Maul from joining forces to strike the Sith Lord down?

The answer: _fear_.

Through immense punishment and torture, Sidious instilled the fear of being punished _severely_ if they were to cross him in the two. Not only that, he also put in the betraying thoughts of their dark rivals. Whispering in their ears of how the other would destroy them at the moment their backs were turned. Insuring that Dooku and Maul would be impossible to work together, without striking the other one down.

Making it out of the hanger building, Naruto stood in the open spot with PROXY, waiting for his ship. Sure enough, in a few seconds, the _Rogue Shadow_ appeared and landed in front of them. Going up the ramp, he moved to the cockpit. "Use the ship's computer and follow the tracker I placed on the ship and follow them." He ordered Juno, who nodded, before he left toward his quarters on the ship.

He would need to contact the red-skinned Sith to set up a meeting place.

* * *

 **End of 2nd chapter**

 **So...I learned that the Force Awakens came out on the 18th, when I THOUGHT it would be showing on Christmas Day! DAMNIT! I really wanted to go to the theaters on its show day and see it!**

 ** _Juubi pouts..._**

 **Anyway, how was the fight? Just so you know, Naruto lasted against the two Jedi because they weren't going all out, as they were rushing to get the Queen to safety. If they had gone all out, Naruto would be forced to call out his jutsu. Naruto wants to keep his techniques a secret from the Jedi and others for now. Currently, Dooku is the only one who knows about his jutsu, and didn't even tell Sidious.**

 **And yes, Sidious DOES have two apprentices. I always found it stupid that there "can only be two". I figured that since the Jedi think there was only two Sith, they would not expect there to be more. So when confronting Maul, they'll think that HE was the master, and Naruto was the apprentice.**

 **And I know that the Rule of Two was made for a reason, but think of it this way. While he may be an old man, Sidious IS one of the strongest Sith Lords there is, so strong I bet even Dooku and Maul together wouldn't be able to kill him. Push him to actually try, yes, but kill, not. At most, tire him a bit.**

 **And don't think that just because Naruto's there, they'll have a chance. At this time, Dooku and Maul hate each other by Sidious's influence, and would sooner kill the other.**

 **And as you can see, Obi-Wan has some sort of connection with Naruto (not yoai!). What could it mean?...Only I know.**

 **Any who, I will be using the Star Wars Cinematic Universe (Episode 1-3), Star Wars: Clone Wars, Star Wars: THE Clone Wars (that's right, there's two), and stuff from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed.**

 **If anyone's wondering about Naruto's world, they will not be appearing for a while (if I choose to put them in here).**

 **And before anyone asks, yes, the pairing's a harem. THIS IS _ME_ WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, FOR CRYING OUT LOAD! But I WON'T reveal who's in right now. I learned how crazy you guys can get when it comes to pairings. Though you already know that Padme's in it.**

 **By the way _(Juubi grins savagely like the Joker)_ anybody give me spoilers from the Force Awakens, I WILL ban you from reading my stories. I will haunt your dreams. I will find you...I will look for you...**

 ** _And I will kill you._**

 **That's right, I just went _Taken,_ bitches!**

 **Any who, Read, Review, Kiss you Mom, Punch your dad in the arm, have incestuous relationship with your siblings (if you're a freak), scream at the sky, and eat apples!**

 ** _Apples are good for you..._**

 **Adiós! Ja ne! Au Revoir! _(French...language of love)_**


	4. Naruto-Disney - 1st chap

**Created: September 19, 2014**

* * *

 **Juubi: New story! Now a Naruto, Disney, Once Upon a Time, and Kingdom Hearts QUADRUPLE crossover! Or triple as Kingdom Hearts IS Disney? BUT IT'S MOSTLY NARUTO/DISNEY/FAIRY TALE! Might add in more Crosses later on. This will be harem with the Disney Princesses, maybe some others.**

 **Naruto: I've seen how many crossovers my show has with Disney, this is necessary.**

 **Juubi: Exactly! Now then, I've got nothing else to say, so lets get it ON!**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"** **Powerful/Demonic Voice"**

 **Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or Disney. Only a brain that comes up with these ideas!**

 **As prince Kusco would say…THEME MUSIC!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there once was a special world. This world, was filled with_ _ **magic**_ _and_ _ **wonders**_ _one has never seen before. A world, where imagination becomes reality, where dreams come true, and magic creatures from our childhood dreams were as alive as you and me. Creatures of many shapes; goblins, trolls, Knomes, Fairies, Dragons, and many,_ _ **many**_ _more lived and inhabited alongside humans and animals around the world. This world, was known as_ _ **Cordibus**_ _, the_ _ **World of Hearts**_ _._

 _Many kingdoms were built and spread across the large seas, kings and queens watching over their people, and doing what they could to make sure everyone was happy and peaceful. While there were many_ _ **dark times**_ _, and wars have broken out, peace would soon come again._

 _However, not everything was peaceful and happy in this world. Alongside the magic filled air and lands, this was a world of_ _ **Heroes**_ _and_ _ **Villains**_ _. Warriors of the Crown against dark sorcerers, warriors, and creatures. Evil Queens taken from their thrown by the real princesses of the crown. In this world, 'Good always wins'…_

 _But sadly, that saying was not to last. As soon, villains banded together, all seeking their revenge and vengeance against the 'Heroes' that had wronged them! After long weeks and months of planning, they found their answer._

 _Within the text of an old and ancient tome, they discovered a dark and forbidden spell. With it, they casted a dark curse, one that will cover the land, and grant them the thing they wanted the most._

 ** _Their Happily Ever After._**

 _Summoning a dark purple cloud, it began to cover the land. The cloud corrupted the hearts of many. Their hearts blackening as dark as night, and it only grew. Soon, the darkness grew too much…_

 ** _It gained life._**

 _These beings were called_ _ **Heartless**_ _. Who try to corrupt and steal the hearts of people, spreading more darkness._

 _Chaos lasted for many nights and years. Villages and kingdoms falling, men, women, and creatures taking up arms, and by the guidance of the King of the Land, charged war against the Villains and Heartless. However, it proved to be difficult for them, as normal weapons and even few magic spells, had no effect on the Heartless. Meanwhile, the creatures of darkness only grew stronger and bigger as hopes fell and darkness spred._

 _However, all was not lost. For the king of Cordibus, with the help of a powerful sorcerer, found a solution. Spending many months experimenting, they created a powerful weapon capable of fighting the Heartless, when normal weapons wouldn't work._

 _These weapon, was known as the_ _ **Keyblade**_ _._

 _With it, the King and his army combated the Villains and Heartless. Hope grew in the Heroes and warriors as they began to push the Dark Army back._

 _Unfortunately, such happy ending were not to last._

 _And soon…the world was casted in complete darkness…_

 _But there is_ _ **hope**_ _…_

 _And there is a_ _ **light**_ _..._

 _For the day has come, when the warrior of light would come to defeat the_ _ **darkness**_ _…_

* * *

He couldn't **breath..**.

Couldn't **move** …

He felt as if he was floating, or maybe falling?

 _Where am I?_

His body hurt like hell.

Yet he felt so _relaxed_.

 _Am I dead?_

 _"_ _You have lost, boy."_

 _"_ _Don't stop fighting! No matter what!"_

His head hurt a lot.

 _"_ _It's over you damn Uchiha! You've lost."_

 _Uchiha?_

 _"_ _Foolish boy. I may have lost, but this dance isn't over just yet!"_

He felt cold.

 ** _"_** ** _Kamui!"_**

 _"_ _Naruto!"_

Naruto…

Was that his name?

 _Is this_ _ **real**_ _….Or a_ _ **dream?**_

 **Who am I?**

* * *

 ** _Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts) by Hikaru Utada_**

 ** _In you and I there's a new land Yeah  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary now  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now _**

**_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing _**

**_In you and I there's a new land Yeah  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary now  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
My heart is a battleground_**

 ** _You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken _**

**_In you and I there's a new land Yeah  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary now  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_**

* * *

 ** _Dream a Better Dream  
Chapter 1: Awakening_**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that he was surrounded by black. He wasn't standing as he felt as light as a feather. He wondered where he was when he suddenly felt his feet land on something. Looking around in confusion, he saw nothing but ever far darkness. Frowning in confusion, he took a step forward when the 'ground' suddenly bursted into what looked like birds as they flew up. Looking down, he saw that he was standing on a platform that that looked to be made of blue stain glass. The image showed a male, around 16 or 17, with his eyes closed as if asleep. Something told him that it was him.

 _"_ _~Naruto…Uzumaki~"_

He had blonde hair spiked outward as it flowed down to his shoulders with two bangs on either side of his tan face. There also were what appeared to be whisker-like marks on his cheeks. His clothes were a black undershirt with a white short-sleeved jacket with black linings. He had on baggy white pants with black linings on the side, and chains hanging from his waist. On his feet were black steel toed shoes. Around his neck were two necklaces. One was a green jewel that for some reason made him picture a blonde woman with honey-colored eyes. The other was a silver metal piece shaped like a crown.

The strange thing was that in his hand, was a large key.

Around his image were ten small circles. On nine of them, showed different animals. A raccoon, a cat, a turtle, a monkey, a dolphin, a slug, a rhino beetle, an ox, and a fox. The last one, at the middle bottom, only had a tree with a strange looking fruit.

 **"** **So much to do…"** Naruto jumped as a voice appeared out of nowhere. **"So little time…"**

He opened his mouth so call out, only for nothing to come out.

 **"** **Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."**

Door? What door?

Frowning in confusion, he looked around. There was nothing to see or do, only black, empty darkness.

 **"** **Now, step forward. Can you do it?"**

With nothing to do, he took a few cautions steps and walked to the center. Suddenly, in a flash and rumble three stone pillars rose from the ground. One held a shield,

 **"** **Power sleeps within you…"**

Another a staff,

 **"** **If you give it form…"**

And finally a sword.

 **"** **It will give you strength."**

Naruto looked at the pillars as they circled him.

 **"** **Choose your path well. But remember, when you choose one you must give up another."**

Tilting his head, Naruto walked to the shield.

 **"** **The path of the guardian. The shield of courage and protection. Protect what is precious to your heart. Is this the path you seek?"**

Deciding to find out about the others first before making his decision, he walked to the staff.

 **"** **The path of the mystic. The staff of wonders and ruin. Be granted untold wisdom of secrets, even ones long forgotten. Is this the path you seek?"**

Finally, he walked toward the sword.

 **"** **The path of the warrior. The sword of power and destruction. Wield incredible strength and vanquish one's foes. Is this the path you seek?"**

Thinking for a bit, he wondered what to choose. He moved to the center as he though on what to do. They all had good qualities, but he didn't want to forsake one for another. Suddenly a though entered his head, one that didn't feel like his own.

 _I wonder…_

Closing his eyes, he concentrated. On what, he didn't know. He just stood there, looking for a solution. Suddenly, he felt something.

It felt like a calm, smooth liquid running through his body. He didn't know what he was doing, but he raised his arms and held them out. He felt the 'liquid', _chakra_ he suddenly thought for some reason, move through his veins to his hands.

After a few seconds, the objects suddenly glowed and shrank into balls of light. The balls flew to Naruto and entered him.

Wondering what happens now, he was about to call out to the voice when suddenly a sharp pain spread through his body. Grunting, he fell to his knees as he could do nothing but wait for the pain to pass.

Through his pain, he didn't see tattoos shaped like chains appear wrapped around and going down his arms before vanishing.

After a while, the pain passed and, while shakily, he got up. Suddenly, he heard the mysterious voice speak.

 **"** **Hmm, interesting. Only a** ** _very_** **few have ever been able to make the right choice and pick all three. When holding a sword, one must also have a good defense. When shielding comrades, one must be able to use offense to defeat their enemies. Finally, no power is used correctly without knowledge on how to use it."**

Nodding, Naruto concentrated and in a flash of light, the sword appeared in his hand.

Smirking, he gave the weapon a few test swings. _Cool!_

 **"** **Your path is set."**

Suddenly the platform shook before it began to shatter into pieces, making his eyes widen. Giving a mute shout, Naruto fell to the black abyss below.

It didn't last, however, as he soon saw another platform. This one was different as it was violet and had an image of a beautiful woman with blonde hair neatly fashioned, wearing a beautiful white dress. Behind her were pictures in small circles. A castle, a horse, and what looked like a pumpkin with a window hole. Though his attention was sorely focused on the woman as he landed. Her pearl white skin color, her lips colored red, and her closed eyes gave her a peaceful and majestic image.

 _Wow. She's beautiful._

His thoughts were halted as the voice came back.

 **"** **You have gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others."**

Suddenly, he saw something moving on the ground. Looking, he saw a strange creature rise up from it. It was black-bodied and little with a big head. It had beady yellow eyes, and antennas. Its hands were sharp claws and had stubby legs. Four more of it joined.

 **"** **There will be times you have to fight."**

Raising his sword, Naruto charged and easily defeated the creatures with a few slashes.

 **"** **Behind you!"**

Quickly looking behind, he saw another pop up and quickly tried to attack him. Using reflexes that surprised him, he slashed it through the waist in a blink. Naruto growled as more appeared. They may be weak, but get annoying really fast.

He dodged swipes and countered with slashes and stabs, finishing them off. Unfortunately he wasn't out of trouble yet as the ground was suddenly covered in a shadowy mass, sinking him in. He struggled to get out, but lost hope as darkness took him.

When he woke up, he was in _another_ platform. This one was pink, and instead of having a person, had three hearts in a triangle order with silhouettes of women. His attention was then immediately turned to a double-door with a line of light shining on it from above. Tilting his head, he walked to the door and when close could see that it was transparent. Frowning, he raised a hand and reached for it.

He blinked in surprise when he actually _felt_ the hard wood. Lowering the hand to the handle, he grasped it and tried to pull it open. Unfortunately, it wouldn't budge.

 _Now what?_

He then looked at his hand in thought.

 _I wonder._

Not having any other option, he put his hand on the door and closed his eyes. He focused on the _chakra_ once more, and gave a mental image. His hand began to be encaged and glowed in a blue light. He slowly felt the energy _move_ through his hand and into the door. After a few seconds, the door glowed and became more visible until it was solid. Smirking at his plan working, he grabbed the handles and, believing in all the craziness that happed so far, pulled them _open_. Forced to squint his eyes at the sudden bright light from 'within' the doors, he walked in and disappeared into brightness as the doors closed behind him.

Leaving the empty, and quiet platform.

* * *

 **~Unknown Location~**

When he could see again, he opened his eyes and saw that he was once again on a new location. Unlike before, this one had the open blue sky and cloud. It looked like he was in some kind of town or village, standing on top of a large tower. To the left he could see some kind of mountain with five large heads carved out. Feeling someone behind him, he turned and saw three people there.

The first one was an old man wearing a white cloak with some kind of red hat that had the kanji for 'fire' on it.

To his left was a woman with blonde hair and wearing grey kimono blouse, dark blue pants, and a green coat.

The last one on the old man's right, was another man, albeit a bit younger than the first. He had large white hair that reached his waist, red lines on his face, and wore green clothes with a red coat and a large scroll on his back.

 **"** **Hold on. The door won't open just yet."**

As he looked at them, he had a feeling that he knew them somehow, but couldn't remember.

 **"** **First, tell me more about yourself."**

But before he could give it much thought, the old man started talking.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Blinking, Naruto ran the question through his head again and thought about it. "Being different." He said, taking note the he could speak.

The old man smirked at him. "Being different? Is it really so scary?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, before he turned to the woman as she began to speak.

"What's most important to you?"

His mouth moved before he could think. "Friendship."

She chuckled. "Is friendship such a big deal?"

Frowning in confusion, he ignore it and looked at the final person.

"What do you want out of life?"

Thinking for a moment, he spoke. "To be strong."

The man chuckled as well. "To be strong, huh?"

Without realizing it, Naruto turn around and walked to the edge, looking down at the village. A village he knew of, but had forgotten somehow.

 **"** **You are afraid of being different. You believe friendship is most important. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins as the sun shines down on a new day. Keep a steady pace, and you'll come through fine."**

Suddenly, everything turned white as he felt like he was falling.

 **"** **The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. Your journey will be hard and long, but with hope and determination, you shall rise through the obstacles and make you dreams come true."**

* * *

 **~Unknown Location~**

Blinking to make his vision clear, Naruto found himself back at the strange place he was before. Getting up with a grunt, he looked down at the platform and saw that it was red and orange. Like before, this one had a woman in it. She had long, shining blonde hair, and had a gold crown on her head. She wore a purple dress and had black chocker on her neck. Some things caught his attention. First, like the others, she was sleeping. Second, she held a rose against her chest. And third, she had thorny wines wrapped around her. Behind her were images of what could be women in dresses.

He walked to the middle and looked around to see what happens next. He looked down at the woman's face, and see that she was equally as beautiful as the other blonde woman in the second platform.

He then heard something behind him and turned to see another of those shadow creatures rise from the ground. Narrowing his eyes, he focused and summoned his sword.

Where there was one, there were always more.

He was right as he turned his head and saw that he was surrounded. Clipping his tongue, he tilted his head and sighed as it cracked. Resting his blade on his shoulder, he gave the little creatures a grin. The signal was obvious, _Come get some._

With that the monsters jumped as one at the blonde who raised his sword. He was able to cut down two of them before being forced to dodge the others. As they were getting up, Naruto charged forward and slash behind one, killing it. With quick slashes, dodging, and stabs, he destroyed all of them in just seconds.

Taking a deep breath to regain his momentum as his sword vanished in a bright light; he looked forward and saw steps appear out of nowhere, heading out into the darkness. Having no other choice, he ran at them and followed them up. As he ran, he saw a large pillar in the distance. When he got there, he saw the platform was yellow, and had another woman with brown hair, with a yellow dress. Behind her was some kind of large beast with dark fur and horns popping out of his head. There were other images of objects, which strangely enough had faces. The woman and the 'objects' had their eyes closed, while the beast, had its bright red eyes open.

 _'_ _Man, all of these women are absolutely beautiful.'_ He couldn't help but think. As the light shined down on him, the voice appeared.

 **"** **The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."**

Frowning in confusion, Naruto looked behind him, only to gasp as his shadow came to life and rose up! It was shaped like his body, except it was completely black with yellow eyes.

Just like those creatures.

He backed up as it began to change and grown bigger. More monstrous.

 **"** **But don't be afraid. And don't forget."**

As the thing now stood over him, tentacles wiggling around, and a large heart shaped hole in its center; Naruto backed up to the edge.

Seeing no way out, he called out his sword one more time. Steeling his nerves, Naruto ran at the monster. He dodged its swipes and slashed at its arms, though not making much damage. He had to jump out of the way as the monster slammed a fist down on the ground. Surprisingly, the platform didn't shatter or break, but some kind of portal of darkness appeared. Not taking any risks, Naruto rushed to the arm and slashed it, grinning in satisfaction as the beast flinch in pain. Though he growled in anger as those little bastards appeared from the portal. As he took care of them, being aware to dodge the monster's swipes, he slashed both the little creatures and the giant arm. After he killed the last of the minions, he continued to attack the arm and hand. The monster roared in anger at him. Then, all of a sudden…

His sword vanished!

 _Shit!_

As the shadow monster loomed over him, a dark portal appeared under him.

 **"** **Always remember."**

Struggling in failure as he sank into the blackness, the last thing he saw was his shadow-turned monster, staring down at him.

 **"** **You hold the mightiest weapon of all."**

Suddenly, an image appeared his vision. A girl his age, with long maroon colored hair reaching her waist, and blue eyes. A pink jacket and shorts, and purple-white shoes. She was standing on a beach, looking at him with a smile.

 **"** **So don't forget…"**

 _"_ _Naruto-kun. Don't give up."_

 **"** **You are the one who will open the door."**

* * *

With a gasp, Naruto shot awake with his back arched as he took a deep inhale. He cringed as the bright light of the sun nearly blinded him. He shielded his eyes with his arm as he laid on the soft sand, listening to the waves as they crashed on the shore.

Wait.

Sun? Sand? Waves?

Quickly sitting up, he saw that he really was at a beach. Standing, he looked left and right to find out more on where he was. With the ocean in front of him, there was a small forest behind him, with a short mountain and a large tree, bigger than he ever seen, in the middle. There were mini waterfalls coming from holes on the sides, with moss covering the top. Palm trees here and there, and birds flying around.

"Where am I?"

Blinking, he stood still as the birds sat in on the trees and watched him.

"Hey! Is anybody here?!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

He could only say the first thing that came to mind. "….Troublesome."

* * *

 **~Destiny Island~ (5 months later)**

The past five months on the island had been hard. With the rain-filled nights, the heat-burning days, fighting predators that lived in the forest, and figuring out a way off the island. He explored the whole island, and found that aside from the animals, he was the only one there. He didn't let that get to him, though. He took the time to plan things out.

He though over the strange dream he had. He tried to see of it really _was_ a dream by calling out his sword. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Though something kept telling him it _was_ real. In fact, on the second night here, as he fell asleep, he thought he heard a voice.

 _"_ _Not everything is as it seems."_

Not going to pass the possibilities, he took the first month to train, something that just felt **_natural_** to him. He managed to cut down a tree with a sharp, thin rock he found (wasn't easy), and make a makeshift sword out of it. He then trained himself on his speed and agility. He used logs and rocks as make-shift weights and tied them on his arms, legs, and back. He then tried to climb the large tree, though after 25 tries, and dozens of cuts and muscle pains, he was able to reach the top.

The hard part was getting down…

He also trained himself in hunting and even fought the few tigers and bears on the island. Though it may have been a _bad idea_ , considering the multiple wounds and gages he got. However, he found out he somehow healed very fast, as the next day, the injuries were _gone_ , and he felt refreshed!

On the second and third month, he spent building a house out of wood. He also tried to remember anything from his past, unfortunately it didn't work. All he knew was his name, and that apparently he could fight. Pushing it back, he continued working on his house, though it was difficult with the storms tearing them down. He couldn't finds anything strong enough to withstand the heavy winds. Fate, however, seemed to shine on him as during one of his hunts, he founds a small hidden hole on the base of the tree. Curious, he crawled in and followed it. When he got to the end, he saw a large cave. Looking around, he spotted drawings on the side, of stars, keys, and castles. He didn't know what they meant, but what really caught his attention was what looked like a door on the back. He tried to open it, even hitting it with large rocks, but nothing worked. In the end, he just ignored it. He used the cave as a shelter from the storms and storage for the food he collected.

The fourth and fifth months, he had decided he had enough of waiting around and it was time to take matters into his own hands. He got wood from the tree and strong wines from the forest. He used his shirt as a sail. He worked hard on building a raft that would hopefully take him off the island and bring him somewhere new, hopefully with civilization. After tiring weeks with endless work, he finally finished his raft.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked at the raft with pride. He looked at the setting sun and sighed at the beautiful view. Tomorrow would be his last day on this island, and the beginning of his adventure. Yawning as he stretched, Naruto decided to sleep on the beach tonight, as it was one of the few times there was no rain. He laid down on the sand as looked at the stars slowly appearing on the night sky.

"Tomorrow's the day. A new beginning." He said, a smile crossing his face. Then it disappeared. He still didn't know anything but his name. He couldn't recall his parents, any friends, or even where he came from. He wondered that if he did have family, if they were looking for him. He also hadn't had any dreams like the one he experience when he got on the island. Then there was what that voice said.

 ** _"_** ** _You are the one who will open the door."_**

The 'door'.

What door could it have been talking about? Was it the door he found inside the tree? Or was it something else? Then there was that girl. Who was she? She seemed to know him somehow. Could she be someone from his forgotten past?

Sighing, he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts; they were giving him a headache.

Slowly, his eyes closed. His vision soon replaced with peaceful images of lands filled with wonder and adventure. Of castles as tall and wide as the skies.

Of a large crystal crown with a heart-shaped jewel on it. And a large key made of sparkling metal, that gives off a feeling of peace.

* * *

The sound of thunder startled Naruto as he shot up. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror as a **massive** storm was blowing!

 _That's impossible! The sky was completely cleared for miles!_

Then the situation grew worse as the ground began to shake. He tried to steady himself, but that was the least of his problems as he saw large cracks begin to form on the ground. The ocean began to grow crazier by the second.

The island was breaking apart!

He looked for his raft that wasn't near him anymore. Finally, he found it by the peninsula in the distance away from where he was. Narrowing his eyes, he ran to it as fast as his legs could go. He only made it a few steps before something stopped him.

To his shock, it was the same creatures he saw in his dream!

He would always recognize their small, black bodies, and soulless yellow eyes.

He lifted his wooden sword that he grabbed when he woke up, and slashed at the closest one. Unfortunately, it did nothing as the weapon harmlessly pass through the thing. He swiped once more, yet once more no hit actually met.

Seeing no choice, Naruto jumped high, and over them and kept continued running fast to the boat. He moved through more of those creatures as they rose for the ground. He was almost there, when a black hand came from the ground and grabbed his leg. Trying to break free, another one grabbed his arm. He could do nothing as more and more of them pilled on him.

"No!"

As his vision grew dark, all seemed hopeless.

 **"** **Don't stop believing."**

A light suddenly shined through the cracks of bodies, before they were pushed off by a powerful force. When the light dimmed, it showed Naruto safe. Opening his eyes, Naruto was surprised to see he was holding something new.

Where his wooden sword had been, was now a new weapon. It was large, and looked like a skeleton key. It was 3.5' long, with a long silver metal chain extending from the hilt. The blade and teeth are silver, the rainguard was blue, and the guard a bright gold. The teeth of the blade form the outline of a crown.

He looked over his new weapon in curiosity. "Where did this come from?"

 **"** **Keyblade."** He heard the same voice from his dream whisper out of nowhere.

 ** _"_** ** _Keyblade."_**

"Key…blade?"

Suddenly, another one of _them_ popped from the ground in front of him. Surprised, Naruto quickly slashed at it on instinct. He was even more surprised when instead of going through, the creature vanished in a pop.

Looking at his 'Keyblade' in fascination, the blonde suddenly remembered what he was doing, and continued running to his raft. Along the way, he slashed more and more of _them_ and as he got closer, he gave a mighty leap to his boat that was now being moved away by the rough waters. Miraculously, he made it. Looking back, he watched the island he had been on for five months, break apart and sink down into the waters.

Sighing, he grabbed the oars and began to try and move safely through the mad wave. Suddenly, he heard a load rumble above him. He looked up, and stared in shock and terror at what he saw.

It looked like a massive, swirling reddish-black hole in the middle of the clouded sky. To his greater terror, he felt his boat get pulled into its field, and get lifted up. He couldn't do anything but scream as he got pulled into the hole.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter One!**

 **My first Naruto/Disney/Once Upon a Time/Kingdom Hearts crossover…**

 **Just to let everyone know, I do not, I repeat DO NOT, fully have everything worked out for my stories. I just write what I think, and go from there.**

 **Now, harem. As you know, it will be the Disney Princesses, and maybe some other females if I choose. I will not tell who is in, only when I show them appearing.**

 **There will be slight canon changes in the Disney movies to better suit the story. And I'm currently in the debate on whether or not to add in Disney songs. I always enjoy listening to Disney songs when I'm working. And I think they help captivate the thoughts of the characters.**

 **I'm asking if that would be a big deal with you guys. As I know there would be some of you who will grow tired of seeing the lyrics appear as you are reading. So give me your thoughts.**

 **Good Bye!**


	5. Naruto-Disney - 2st chap

**Created: September 24, 2014**

* * *

 **Juubi: Time for the next chapter!**

 **Naruto: Alright!**

 **Juubi: In unrelated news, NARUTO is OVER!**

 **Naruto: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?!**

 **Juubi: Sad I know. But we had some good times. And even though the show is over, doesn't mean we still can't write fic.**

 **Naruto: I guess. And besides! I BECAME HOKAGE! YES!**

 **Juubi: Yes you did. And married Hinata and have two children.**

 **Naruto: You don't sound too happy about that.**

 **Juubi: It's not that I'm not happy for you, it's just…that it was so PREDICTABLE! I don't hate Hinata, it's just that I don't really** ** _like_** **her character too much.**

 **Naruto: That's cold dude.**

 **Juubi: Say what you want, but to me, Hinata will always be a "side wife". A wife that just stands at the side and** ** _mentally_** **cheers you on! You're NARUTO UZUMAKI! You need a wife that will stand** **by your side** **!**

 **Naruto: But what about at the War?**

 **Juubi: TOO LATE! It took a WAR for her to step up! And besides! There are A LOT of good girls out there! Horuko, Isaribi, Shion (who you promised to give children to), Sasame, Amaru, and SO MANY MORE!**

 **Naruto: Yeah, but they were** **Filler Girls** **, I don't think they count.**

 **Juubi: Then what about Yugito or Fu! Even they have a better stand than Hinata! HELL! Even Hanabi would be better…I'm kind of a fan of Naruto/Hanabi….**

 **Naruto: ….dude...that's sick.**

 **Juubi: And then there's** **Sasuke** **! He's been a good guy, then bad guy, then good guy, and in the end HE BETRAYS YOU, AND HE'S STILL ALIVE! YOU EVEN** ** _FORGAVE_** **HIM!**

 **Naruto: Okay…um…yeah, I've got nothing…**

 **Juubi: We should sue Kishimoto!**

 **Naruto: On what charges?**

 **Juubi: On being gay for Sasuke! And not giving you a good ending (in my option)!**

 **Naruto: ….**

 **Juubi: …..**

 **Naruto: ….Lets just get started on the story and forget about NARUTO for a while…**

 **Juubi: Fine. Oh! Almost forgot! I finshed watching the end of season 5 of** **Once Upon a Time** **! AWESOME by the way! Can't wait for when the next season show up! I just hope they don't do the "return from a mysterious journey, but wait! Everyone's memories or gone! Oh no!" It's become boring now. Oh well, nothing we can do about it. Take it away Fishcake!**

 **Naruto: Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, Disney, and anything else anime/manga/show related.**

"Talking"

 ** _Thinking_**

 **"** **Powerful/Demonic Voice"**

 **Now, THEME MUSIC!**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that he was surrounded by black. He wasn't standing as he felt as light as a feather. He wondered where he was when he suddenly felt his feet land on something. Looking around, he took a step forward when the 'ground' suddenly bursted into what looked like birds as they flew up. Looking down, he saw that he was standing on a platform that that looked to be made of stain glass. The image showed a boy, no older than 16, with his eyes closed. Something told him that it was him._

 ** _"_** ** _Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your path is set."_**

 _Suddenly the platform shook before it began to shatter into pieces, making his eyes widen. Giving a mute shout, Naruto fell to the black abyss below._

 ** _"_** ** _You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_**

 _Suddenly, an image appeared his vision. A girl his age, with long maroon colored hair reaching her waist, and blue eyes. A pink jacket and shorts, and purple-white shoes. She was standing on a beach, looking at him with a smile._

 ** _"_** ** _So don't forget…"_**

 _"_ _Naruto-kun. Don't give up."_

 ** _"_** ** _You are the one who will open the door."_**

 _Looking at his 'Keyblade' in fascination, the blonde suddenly remembered what he was doing, and continued running to his raft. Along the way, he slashed more and more of them and as he got closer, he gave a mighty leap to his boat that was now being moved away by the rough waters. Miraculously, he made it. Looking back, he watched the island he had been on for five months, break apart and sink down into the waters._

 _Sighing, he grabbed the oars and began to try and move safely through the mad wave. Suddenly, he heard a load rumble above him. He looked up, and stared in shock and terror at what he saw._

 _It looked like a massive, swirling reddish-black hole in the middle of the clouded sky. To his greater terror, he felt his boat get pulled into its field, and get lifted up. He couldn't do anything but scream as he got pulled into the hole._

 _"_ _AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

 _Now_

* * *

 ** _In you and I there's a new land Yeah  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary now  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_**

 ** _I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing_**

 ** _In you and I there's a new land Yeah  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary now  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
My heart is a battleground_**

 ** _You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_**

 ** _In you and I there's a new land Yeah  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary now  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_**

* * *

 ** _Dream a Better Dream  
Chapter 2: Learning the Roots, a Lucky Break_**

* * *

He gave a grunt as his face was attacked by his sworn enemy he had learned to despise above all else. But try as he might, he could not hope to win the battle. Slowly, he opened his eyes as he glared at the sun in hatred. Taking a deep breath, he sat up from the ground. Looking around, he saw that he was in a forest. He held his head as he thought back to what happened.

 _'_ _Let's see, I watched the island I stayed at for months break apart and sink into the ocean. Also that the strange dream I had_ wasn't _a dream and got some kind of key-like sword. Then the giant monster from the dream appeared. A large blackhole appeared in the sky, and sucked the monster and me in…I don't know why, but I feel as if I should get used to this. Now I am in some place I don't know, probably lost! Damn it all!'_

Sighing, he knew he wouldn't achieve anything by just sitting on his ass. Getting up he stretched his back, sighing as a crack was heard. He shook his arms to loosen him, before he looked around again. Looking behind him, he jumped slightly when he saw his shadow, but sighed when it was normal and wasn't attacking him. He shook his head, casting off such thoughts. Suddenly, his foot hit something making him look down. Lying next to him was a large scroll about as tall as up to his waist; it was dark red with the ends being black. Beside it was a green backpack. _'Did…someone put them here?'_ He didn't remember having these things when he left the island. He took a glance around, hoping to spot someone, but there was no luck. Picking the scroll up, he looked it over. He unrolled it and looked inside. There were many words inside. There were words on bold with what seemed like descriptions under them. He looked at the first one.

* * *

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (** Shadow Clone Technique **):**

 **Rank:** B-Rank – Forbidden Techinque

 **Class:** Supplementary

 **Hand Seal:** Index and middles fingers from both hands are crossed

 **Description:** Allows user to create physical copies of themselves. The user's **chakra** is evenly distributed among every clone created, allowing for equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are given independent thoughts similar to the user yet are loyal to their creator. They are capable of performing techniques known to the creator, and are capable of eating, sleeping, and bleeding, though will disperse from a hit by a strong enough force. Everything about the clone is exactly similar to the user, down to their **Chakra Pathway System**. The most important and best characteristic about this technique is that any experience the clones gain, are transferred to the original upon dispersion. This makes shadow clones ideal for spying, and more for training purposes as the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together.

 **Warning:** The Kage Bunshin requires a large supply of chakra. Do not use if you do not have the right amounts. **_Could result in DEATH._**

* * *

Naruto blinked as he stared at what he just read. Clones? Chakra? He remembered using the _chakra_ back in the dream world he was in, but hadn't given it much though as he thought the dream wasn't real. _'But apparently it was. This is all getting too weird. Just where am I?'_ He looked through the scroll, and saw _many_ more techniques and their descriptions. He then grabbed the bag and saw **a lot** of books inside. Some large and some small. _Knowledge on Chakra_ _by Hashirama Senju,_ _Chakra 101_ _by Hashirama Senju,_ _Chakra Control Exercises for Beginners/Intermediate/Advanced_ _by Tobirama Senju,_ _Shape Transformation_ _by Tobirama Senju,_ _Nature Transformation_ _by Hiruzen Sarutobi,_ _Elemental Manipulation_ _by Madara Uchiha,_ _Mastery on Genjutsu_ _by Netashi Uchiha,_ _Ninjutsu Creation_ _by Hiruzen Sarutobi,_ _Medical Ninjutsu_ _by Tsunade Senju,_ _Senjutsu Chakra_ _by Jiraiya of the Gama,_ _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ _by Jiraiya of the Gama,_ _Knowledge on Fuinjutsu_ _by Kenpachi Uzumaki,_ _Taijutsu Training_ _by Maito Dai,_ _Mastering the Eight Gates_ _by Maito Dai,_ _Journal of Hagoromo Otsutsuki_ _,_ _Yin-Yang Manipulation_ _by Hagoromo Otsutsuki,_ _Story of the Shinju and Biju_ _by Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and_ _Bloodlines_ _by Orochimaru of the Snakes_.

He was getting a headache just by looking at how many there were.

There were also some clothes inside. He then spotted another book. It was a bit bigger and thicker than the other. Picking it up, he read the name on the cover.

 **Once Upon a time**

Flipping through it, he raised a brow when he saw that _every page was blank!_

What the hell?!

Naruto sweatdropped at how many books there were, and even more amazed they all fit in the bag! He truly hoped the information transfer thing about the kage bunshins was true, or he was on a long road! Dropping his head at all the reading he might have to do – _I mean what else am I going to do?_ – he decided to change out of his ragged clothes. He took out the clothes from the bag and stood up. Making sure no one was around, he stripped off the rags and put on the new clothes. When he was done, he looked at himself and grin in satisfaction.

He now wore a black, sleeveless, high-collar, zipper shirt. A dark orange, sleeveless, black collared vest, with a belt strap on the collar, as well as a black hood. The vest only reached the top of his stomach. Baggy midnight black pants, dark brown holsters on his thighs on both legs, and black steel-toed boots with the pants tucked in to the boots. On his hands were black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles. On the back of the vest, was a red whirlpool design. Bellow it, was a large grey circle with a ripple-like pattern. Under it were nine red **magatama** markings grouped 3-by-3. Around his neck, were two necklaces; one had a small green crystal, while the other had six, red metal magatamas. Finally, tied around his neck was what appeared to be a forehead protector with a metal plate that had two long horns coming out. Engraved in the middle, was the Japanese kanji for **Shinobi (** 忍 **)**. For some reason, the thing brought a happy feeling to him. He decided to put it around his neck for the time being, allowing his hair to cover his forehead and fall almost in front of his eyes.

Looking at the bag, he found a jacket version of the vest for colder days.

Nodding and liking his style very much, Naruto grabbed the backpack. He was shocked that the bag was **light** as a feather as he put it in his back. He then grabbed the scroll and put it horizontal in between the straps. After making sure he was comfortable, he decided to move on.

Glancing up at the sky, he read the position of the sun and estimated it was around 4 in the afternoon. He closed his eyes and span around for a few seconds before stopping. Opening his eyes, he began to walk the way he was facing.

Hey, when in doubt trust your gut.

After a few hours of walking, and no town in sight, Naruto groaned before deciding to take a rest. Luckily there was a small lake near him. Going there, the dropped the scroll and bag as he knelled close to the water. He untied the headband and grabbed a handful of water. He took a sip before splashing water on his face. Sighing as he felt the cool water in his skin, he grabbed his stuff and went to a tree near him. Sitting down as he put his scroll and bag next to him, the blonde closed his eyes and relaxed as he enjoyed the sound of nature. One the good side, he was out of that island and all the craziness of those small black creatures. On the bad side, he didn't know where he was, or what he should do. He had no memory of his life or family, no food, and no goal!

 ** _"_** ** _Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."_**

Door, what door?!

 ** _"_** ** _You have gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others."_**

Fight? Protect? What was he supposed to fight?! Those _creatures_? What were they anyway?

 ** _"_** ** _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. Your journey will be hard and long, but with hope and determination, you shall rise through the obstacles and make you dreams come true."_**

But what was he supposed to do, if he didn't even know how he got in this mess in the first place?

 ** _"_** ** _Always remember. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget… You are the one who will open the door."_**

But wha-

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" The blonde screamed as he grabbed his hair and rubbed his head. "This getting me nowhere! All its doing is giving me a headache!" Taking a deep breath, he calmed down and leaned back on the tree. He looked up at the clouds as the breeze glided through his hair. His blue eyes slowly closed as sleep slowly took him.

 _Suddenly, an image appeared his vision. A girl his age, with long maroon colored hair reaching her waist, and blue eyes. A pink jacket and shorts, and purple-white shoes. She was standing on a beach, looking at him with a smile._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun. Don't give up."_

Unknown to Naruto, a name escaped his lips as he slept.

"Kairi-chan."

* * *

 _He fidgeted nervously as he stood in front of the classroom. The other students looked at him, observing him carefully, making the child even more nervous. He could hear their chatters and whispers about him. The teacher next to him calmed the class down before turning to the blonde. The teacher looked nice, though if his personality was different than the other teachers, remains to be seen. He had brown hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail, and had a long scar running across his nose._

 _"_ _Go on. Introduce yourself."_

 _Gulping, the blonde tried to calm his nerves and find his voice. He recalled what the old man told him before._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun, if you ever feel nervous, just take a deep breath and be yourself. Just hold your head up high, and look danger in the eye. Even if you are scared, just put on a brave face. When you say your name, say it loud and proud!"_

 _Nodding softly, he took a deep breath and raised his head to look at the class who was staring back at him. His palms felt sweaty and his heart began to beat fast against his chest. It was now or never._

 _"_ _My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the Future Hokage!"_

 _"…_ _."_

 _"…_ _."_

 _"…_ _."_

 _"…_ _."_

 _"_ _You? Hokage? Please!"_

 _"_ _Like you could be Hokage!"_

 _"_ _You're just a loser!"_

 _"_ _Maybe_ _ **I'll**_ _be Hokage!"_

 _It took Iruka a while to calm the class down, but the damage was done._

 _All his life Naruto had been ridiculed and talked down by everyone around him, except for the old man Hokage, old man Ramen, and Ayame-neechan. To hear the other kids make fun of his dream, the_ _ **only**_ _thing he had to keep him from going into depression from his lonely life._

 _Something in him snapped._

 _"_ _I WILL BECOME HOKAGE! YOU'LL SEE! I WILL BE HOKAGE, AND EVERYONE WILL RESPECT ME! I PROMISE YOU THAT, AND NARUTO UZUMAKI NEVER BREAKS A PROMISE!"_

* * *

Ocean blue eyes snapped open, the remnants of the dream slowly leaving him. Shaking his head, he looked around him. They sun looked at be rising up, as it looked like he slept through the night. He also saw a surprise on him. Resting on his lap were a couple of chipmunks, while a bird sat on his shoulder. However, the shocking thing was the sleeping **lion** next to him!

He jumped slightly when he saw it, but something told him the lion wouldn't hurt him. Gulping, he carefully lifted his arm and carefully ran his hand on the lion's fur. By instinct, it woke up and looked at him for a few seconds, making him sweat, before gently pushing on his hand with its snout. Smiling and sighing in relief, Naruto rubbed its head.

A few minutes later, Naruto was now sitting on the edge of the lake with the lion sitting behind him and the chipmunks sitting on his shoulders. He had his bag next to him, deciding to get started on reading the books. He started on **Chakra 101**.

* * *

 _To a_ _ **shinobi**_ _, chakra is the life force we live by. It is our power, our blood; it is the very air we breathe in; out very_ _ **souls**_ _. Chakra is the combination and mixture of_ _ **physical energy**_ _present in every cell in the body and_ _ **spiritual energy**_ _gained from the mind and brain_ _ **.**_ _It travels through the body through a special circulatory system developed through centuries of humans using chakra. It moves like the blood in our veins, and helps us like our brains. Throughout the body, there are 361_ _ **tenketsu**_ _(pressure point) that guide and direct the chakra. This is called the_ _ **Chakra Pathway System**_ _. This system is developed when the person is still a fetus. And are only able to learn how to harness chakra at a young age, when their pathways are still developing._

 _Through the use of chakra, control, and training, doors are opened to the impossibility. Feats otherwise unnatural to a normal human, can be done as easily as walking. To be able to_ _ **walk on any surface**_ _,_ _ **walk on water**_ _,_ _ **controlling the elements**_ _, or_ _ **even creating illusions**_ _are but a scratch on the surface of the iceberg on what could be done with chakra!_

 _To call upon the chakra locked deep in you takes heavy concentration and long meditation. You must search deep inside yourself and feel the chakra inside your body. You will know when you feel it._

* * *

Pausing, Naruto decided to find and feel his chakra. He had a thought he would know what to find, as he felt it in the dream world. He crossed his legs and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he blocked out everything around him and his thoughts as he searched for his chakra.

Minutes passed by as he sat still, his breathing steady as the lion observed him curiously. The chipmunks moved to the top of his head and laid on his hair. The blonde kept looking deep in order to feel something, yet nothing came to him. He imaged it as swimming to the bottom of an ocean, yet no matter how long of deep he went, he just hit darkness.

He was just about to give up, when finally, he felt _something_. It was fast and only lasted a second, but it was something. He then felt it again, it passed by like a cheetah, just out of his grasp. He knew he needed to grab a hold on it, so he waited patiently. When it passed, he counted the seconds in-between the passes. When 6 seconds passed before he felt it again, he got ready. When 5 seconds passed, he mentally reached out and 'felt' something stop. It struggled to escape his 'grasp', yet he held on tightly. He pulled the thing toward him as hard as he could. When he felt the thing cease struggling, he felt something happen.

He couldn't describe it, it was like he was deep under a cool lake, or a river as the currents flowed through him. Like his insides were spilled with a liquid metal. It was heavy, but spilled between his fingers smoothly. It was calming, yet gave him such a rush of energy. He just _knew_ that _this_ was his chakra.

Opening his eyes, he raised his hand to eye level, and smirked as he clenched it. Looking at the lion, he rubbed its head and chuckled as it licked his palm.

He then turned back to the book.

* * *

 _By now, you have unlocked your chakra. Good job! You are on your way to becoming a powerful shinobi. By molding two energies in many ways, and testing chakra on different ratios, new 'colors' and much stronger types of chakra can be formed._

 _Another aspect of chakra involved in the affinities granted to the user. Most are in connection to one type of chakra, but it is possible, but difficult, to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. The "Basic Five" are_ _ **Suiton**_ _(Water),_ _ **Katon**_ _(Fire),_ _ **Raiton**_ _(Lightning),_ _ **Doton**_ _(Earth), and_ _ **Futon**_ _(Wind). There is also the dealing of_ _ **Yin and Yang**_ _and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _(bloodlines) can mix elemental chakra to form new natures and allow better control, for example it is possible to mix_ _water_ _and_ _wind_ _into_ _ **ice**_ _. While many shinobi can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously without a bloodline._

 _If you are wondering,_ _ **Kekkei Genkais**_ _are special mutations and abilities passed down in certain clans. There are three types of kekkei genkai:_

 _The first is one that involves with the body. These abilities allow people to mutate or even control their body in ways no one could. An example would be_ _ **Kirigakure's**_ _ **Kaguya Clan**_ _. They possess a kekkei genkai known as the_ _ **Shikotsumyaku**_ _(Dead Bone Pulse), this gives them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. From what I have gathered, they infuse their own skeletal bone structure with chakra, enabling them to manipulate the growth and properties of their bones any anyway they wish._

 _Seconds, is the_ _ **elemental kekkei genkai**_ _. There are certain clans that are gifted with possessing or even are able to create rare elements. I myself fall under this category. I use_ _ **Mokuton**_ _(Wood Release), a mixture of_ _ **Suiton**_ _and_ _ **Doton**_ _elements. There are clans that have what I call,_ _flexible chakra_ _; meaning that they can blend and combine two elements to create something new. Like_ _ **Suiton**_ _and_ _ **Futon**_ _can create_ _ **Hyoton**_ _(Ice Release). Or, rare elements like_ _ **Iwa's Bakuton**_ _(Explosion Release). There are endless possibilities when combining elements, though if you do not have an affinity to them, it takes a_ _ **lot**_ _of control. And I'm talking DEMIGOD control!...Or you know, something close to it._

 _Finally, there are the_ _ **doujutsus**_ _; special eyes that wield incredible powers. There are only three important doujutsus that must be known._

 _The first is the_ _ **Byakukan,**_ _the eyes of the_ _ **Hyuuga Clan**_ _or the "White Eyes". They have the appearance of almost featureless, white eyes, that when activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and veins near their temples bulge. These eyes allow the wielder a near 360 degree field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. (_ _ **keep that bit secret, shhh!**_ _) They also gain an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves. Their second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens,_ _differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved through training. The dōjutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movement, to a limit._

 _The second, and most famous, doujutsu are the eyes of the_ _ **Uchiha Clan**_ _, the_ _ **Sharingan**_ _or the "Copy Wheel Eye". Thanks to my best buddy – even though the ass won't admit it – Madara, the following information was provided by him. These are most noticeable by its crimson color and a ring around the pupil. Along the ring, are three tomoe like marks surrounding the pupil. The eyes grant many abilities to the user. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (_ _ **Dōsatsugan**_ _) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (_ _ **Saimingan**_ _). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu (illusion) because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. They are even able to incase a target in genjustu without them knowing via eye contact. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques._ _The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques._

 _The last and most rare doujutsu, is one only told in myths. I have never seen them myself, but these eyes are said to be the "Eyes of God". They are called the_ _ **Rinnegan**_ _or the "Samsara Eyes". It is said, that the founder of our 'race', the_ _ **Rikudō Sennin**_ _(Sage of Six Paths) wielded these eyes and shaped the world into what it is today. There is no information on the abilities of these eyes, but it is rumored to grant abilities of a "God"._

 _But enough with the class lectures. With chakra, many possibilities are available you. You are able to create or use_ _ **Ninjutsu**_ _(Ninja Techniques),_ _ **Genjutsu**_ _(Illusionary Techniques), and if you're lucky, unlock a hidden_ _ **Doujutsu/Kekkei Genkai**_ _in you. But that's not all, you can strengthen your muscles for more power, increase your speed, and more._

 _Like I said before,_ _ **Chakra**_ _is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build-up experience and control, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power than others. This same cycle applies for physical energy except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead._

 _Though, the important thing to know is that to perform ninjutsu, genjutsu and other secret arts other than taijutsu, you must know the_ _ **Hand Seals.**_ _The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of sand seals for every technique, which requires memorization. However, while techniques may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled ninja can use less or even one to perform the same technique if their control is great._

 _There are twelve basic seals, each named after an animal._ _ **Saru**_ _(Monkey),_ _ **Tatsu**_ _(Dragon),_ _ **Ne**_ _(Rat),_ _ **Tori**_ _(Bird),_ _ **Mi**_ _(Snake),_ _ **Ushi**_ _(Ox),_ _ **Inu**_ _(Dog),_ _ **Uma**_ _(Horse),_ _ **Tora**_ _(Tiger),_ _ **I**_ _(Boar),_ _ **Hitsuji**_ _(Ram), and_ _ **U**_ _(Hare). When in conjunction with ninjutsu, some of these seals are affiliated with the elements the jutsu falls under. Inu is commonly affiliated with Ice Release ninjutsu, Tiger is affiliated with Fire Release, and Snake with Earth and Wood. There are also other variations of seals that are used for special jutsu or clan techniques._

 _You can do practically anything with chakra, but this book will not tell you how to do it. No, you must experiment with the chakra yourself and discover its wonders._

 _Good Luck, young shinobi._

* * *

Closing the book, Naruto signed as he massaged his temple from all the knowledge he got. To summarize, this energy inside of his called _chakra_ allows him to do many incredible things if he controlled it. He leaned back on the lion as he thought on what he was to do. He glanced at the scroll, and remembered the clone technique he read about. Deciding to test it, he grabbed the scroll and opened it. He reread the descriptions to get it memorized. Putting it down, he did as the instructions said, and crossed his middle and index fingers. He then closed his eyes in concentration as he called upon his chakra. He felt it spread through every inch of his body. Shockingly, he felt some of it come out of him and gather next to him.

 ** _POOF!_**

His eyes snapped open and the blonde turned his head to his right at the sound. His eyes grew wide as the smoke cleared, and he witnessed _another_ Naruto sitting next to him, mirroring his action.

The two blondes blinked at one another, before they carefully lifted their hands and reached out to the other. They flinched as they felt the other's hand upon their own. The animals stared in shock at what just happened.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

" **COOL!"**

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

Naruto was amazed at how much he had accomplished in just a few months. They were long and stressful months, but luckily he had a clean lake to wash himself, and the forest around him grew delicious fruits.

After he first created the clone, he worked to figure out how many he could make. He was shocked and star-eyed to be able to create a dozen clones, and only feel a _little_ lightheaded. With the help of his clones, he was able to quickly read and reread the books **Chakra 101** , **Knowledge on Chakra** , and **Chakra Control Exercises for Beginners** , and was halfway through the **Intermediate** level. He was able to do **Surface Walk** , **Water** **Walk** , and **Leaf** **Balance** , though it took a while to master them – and after many, **many** tries. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell how fine his control was from an experienced view point. According to the books, if one had enough control to use the **medical ninjutsu** beginning technique, **Shosen** _(Mystical Palm)_ , their control was _excellent_. Unfortunately, he hadn't started on the technique as the book had warned that if his control wasn't good enough; it would do him more harm than good when using medical chakra.

On the good news, he figured some good things out. The scroll had _ninjutsu_ categories in ranks. **E-ranks** were ones taught to **Academy students**. They were the basics and most fundamental techniques for all shinobi. **D-ranks** were **Genin** -level. **C-ranks** were for **Chunin** -level. **B-rank** was **Jonin** -level. **A-rank** was **Jonin** or **Kage** -level. Finally, **S-ranks** were the extreme and incredibly powerful techniques that if not done correctly, could kill you.

That was another thing, apparently, these _shinobi_ were ranked in different levels of authority or power-level.

 **Academy Students** were young children that are **taught** and trained to become shinobi, or _ninjas_. They begin the academy at a young age from 5-6. They spend approximately ten years at the academy, before they have to take a **test** in order to graduate and become shinobi.

Once they graduate, they become **Genin** , the lowest ninja-level. They are put in teams of four, three genin and a jonin instructor. They are then sent on **D-rank** missions, or more specifically, do manual labor around their village, or if they are lucky, can do **C-rank** mission, but the latter is rarely.

 **Chunin** , or middle ninja, are those qualified to guide other shinobi and lead missions out of the village. These ninjas had reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genins reach this level by doing **chunin exams** , where their teams compete against other genin form different villages in a series of difficult trials. These exams are held in different villages every two years. In fact, this exams were created as a replacement of war after the chaos of the **three** previous wars.

 **Jonin** , high ninja, are generally highly experienced shinobi with great individual skills and serve as military captains. They are often sent on **A-rank** missions, and even **S-ranks** if they are experienced enough. Jonin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills.

Finally, is the **Kage** , or shadow. Kages are the strongest shinobi in their respective villages, and as such are their leaders. There are **five** Kages. Konoha has a **Hokage**. Suna has a **Kazekage**. Kiri has a **Mizukage**. Kumo has a **Raikage**. And Iwa has a **Tsuchikage**.

There are more, but that's for later. Anyway, in the past months, he learned – after many restless nights – how to balance and increase/decrease his chakra levels. He then learned how to use basic, but surprisingly useful techniques. He learned all of the D-rank techniques, and was working on the C-ranks. His favorites were the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Repleacement Technique) that allowed him to _switch_ with an object to dodge an attack, or trick an opponent into leaving their back open. Luckily, he practiced this with the lion as they had spars and mock battle.

His other favorite was the **Henge no jutsu** (Transformation Technique). It covered his body in a layer of chakra and genjutsu, and changed his appearance into anything he wanted, as long as the size was similar to him or close. He had a lot of fun turning into a monkey and climbing up trees and swinging. Or turning into a bird and flying – after he actually figured out _how_ to fly. He was now trying to turn into a spider, or other smaller animals. The shifts and new 'bodies' felt so _real!_

His number of clones also increased. As of this moment, he had 100 clones in groups of ten around him. Two groups were reading some of the other books multiply times to get them memorized. Another group was reading the scroll and descriptions of the jutsus. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no end to the scroll, so he only had them read ten jutsus. One group was practicing the chakra control excursuses, you know what they say, _practice makes perfect!_

A group away from them was practicing their elemental training, yet it was slow. He found a piece of paper that allowed him to figure out his affinity. The ways the paper reacted, would show which affinity you have. If the paper ignited and caught on fire, it was **Katon**. If it slipped in two, it was **Futon**. **Raiton** would be if the paper wrinkled. Turning to dirt and crumbling, was **Doton**. Finally, becoming wet or damp, was **Suiton**. He was surprised when he found out he had **three** affinities! **Futon** , **Suiton** , and **Katon**! Though he realized training would be more difficult given the opposite forces of water and fire.

But moving on; one group was practicing the taijutsu katas they found the books, one was called the **Goken** (Strong Fist). It was all about causing external damage to the opponent, by breaking their bones. The movements required were fast strikes and explosive hits. The training regiment he found was insane! It was all about developing **muscle memory** and stamina. He had to do a hundred pushups, a hundred sit-ups, punch a tree a thousand times, and even climb a mountain with one arm tide behind his back!

The other style was the one that belonged to the **Hyuuga Clan** , called the **Juken** (Gentle Fist). It was all about causing internal damage by attacking the body's chakra pathways, thereby injuring the organs close to the area of the network that was struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Unfortunately, this still required the use of the **Byakugan** in order to see the chakra points.

However, an inspiration struck him. He decided that while two different taijutsus would be good, he would combine the two and create something new! He called it the **Gotappu** (Strong Tap). It worked like the Juken, but instead targets both externally and internally. It worked thanks to his chakra and from the knowledge he got from reading the medical books. By channeling chakra into his fingertips, he could _'poison'_ someone. By jabbing or punching certain pressure points and charka points, he could infect the muscle or tenketsu and either paralyze the opponent, or if he wanted cause them incredible pain or outright **kill** them. He hasn't finished it, and was still a work in progress, but he was getting there.

But moving on, one group were practicing on genjutsu, though it was also a work in progress and the most trouble. He just didn't have the control needed for making illusions. So instead, they were working on how to sense when and if he was in an illusion. Another group was reading the book on **fuinjutsu** , and surprisingly, it was easy to understand, well more than the other books, anyway. Yet, he didn't do anything yet, as from the warnings, the _slightest_ mistake could be _catastrophic_! The only things he created were a **storage seal** , a **blood seal** , and a **weight seal**. He was lucky that there was a bottle of ink and a brush in the backpack.

The storage seal held his stuff in a small pocket dimension to hold his stuff; the blood seal put on his scroll made it so only he could open it; and the weight seal turns the gravity surrounding him heavy, decreasing his speed. So when the seal was taken off, he would be faster. Right now, he had it on 2x normal gravity. He had his old clothes – the one he first woke up in – sealed in his storage seal, along with his backpack.

However, chakra wasn't the only thing he was practicing. He also practiced his swordsman ship with his **Keyblade** and shield. Unfortunately, until he gets a teacher, his skills were only adequate at best, even with the lion. To his surprise, while the blade and teeth looked blunt, it was actually quite sharp. He found that out when he slashed at a trees, and actually cut right through, tumbling the tree.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto looked up at the sky. It was about mid day, maybe it was time to move on. Getting up from his pushups, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and slowly canceled his clones in groups of five every two seconds. He remembered first time he dispelled them all at once, major headache! Massaging his head as he categorized everything in his mind he looked over his and whistled to call his animal friends.

Over the past months, the lion and chipmunks stayed with him and they bonded great. They helped him in his training by being moving targets for kunai and shuriken throwing. Luckily he didn't throw the kunai too hard as to not actually hit or injure them. He named the lion, Saber, for his strong determination and fierce bravery. While the chipmunks, which were in fact, twin brothers, were named Chip and Dale. Though there were a few differences between them. Chip can be identified by his small, black nose and two adjacent front teeth, whereas Dale has a larger nose which is a bit of red, and he has a gap between his two front teeth. Chip is also usually the more logical and cunning of the two, with Dale being the more dimwitted one who can be smart at times, but tends to get caught in trouble at times, especially with predators.

As he sealed his backpack on the storage seal on his wrist and strapped his large scroll around his waist by a strong vine, Saber and the small twins came to him. Saber on his left, while the chipmunks ran up his pants up to his shoulders. Patting Saber on the head, getting a soft growl, Naruto looked around him to make sure he didn't leave anything.

Nodding in satisfaction that he didn't leave anything, he walked away from the clearing with Saber following him. He decided to just take a shot in the dark, and headed west. Hopefully he would find a town where he could get a map, maybe even a job so he could earn some money.

And some food! One can only eat so much fish and fruit before they grow sick of it!

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

 ** _"_** ** _~GROOOOOAAAAANNN~!"_**

The twin chipmunks patted their blonde friend in the head as the group of human and animals walked through forest. It's been three days since they left the clearing, and since then, they haven't found a single town! They already used up their food and water supply, and the only thing keeping Naruto going was his will, determination, and Saber pushing him.

"Neeeed….foooooood!"

It felt like the forest kept going on forever! Not to mention, that without a map, he felt like he had been walking around in circles! "Guys, if we don't find a town soon, I'll die!" He groaned out, and his stomach agreed with him as it roared. The chipmunks squeaked to one another, trying to come up with a way to help their human friend, while Saber pushed his snout against Naruto's hand.

Deities above! The only good thing was that he hadn't run into any more Heartless – those black creatures – since the island! He couldn't explain it, but slowly, he began remembering stuff about his past. He knew he came from a place called Konoha – one of those villages he read from the book – and he was a gennin! Unfortunately, that was all. And until he got a map, he didn't know where Konoha was. Another thing he learn, were the Heartless, um…something to do with the Keyblade, and some kind of castle! There was a **connection**! But what?! Ugh! All this thinking did was making more questions!

He found out about the Heartless when he asked out loud. To his shock, the blank book began to glow. Opening it up, he watched with wide eyes as words began to appear on the page!

* * *

 _Heartless are the physical, living manifestations of the darkness within people's hearts. They first appeared when the_ _ **####**_ _curse was first enacted. Named such for being entirely devoid of emotion._

 _Not much is currently known about the Heartless, except that they merely steel the hearts of innocents in which create more Heartless. Normal weapons and weak spells have no effect on them._

 _The only weapon capable of defeating them, is the legendary weapon:_ _ **The Keyblade**_ _, magical weapons or powerful or dark magic._

 _The Heartless appear either at random times, or when either a pure soul is sensed, or if someone possesses a truly dark heart._

 _Take caution of the Heartless, as they come on many shapes and forms. Some more powerful than the last._

* * *

Naruto groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. _'Damnit! I feel like I should know something, but what?! Like…there's something I should be doing! Something important I need to know!'_

Sighing, he continued walked, Saber following him. The sun over them shined brightly, it was about 2 in the afternoon. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he looked around him. Nothing but trees for miles, no town, no people, nothing but animals. Exhaling deeply, he raised his hand, and in a flash, his Keyblade appeared. Giving it a twirl, he looked at it as it turned it over. Its silver metal blade, the crown outlining in the teeth, the key chain at the end…

 _'_ _Just what are you?'_

"AH!"

Snapping his head up at the yell, he looked at Saber. Looking at each other's eyes, Naruto narrowed his. The two exchanged nods and ran to where the yell came from, Chip and Dale hanging on to Naruto's hood tightly to not fall. Soon, the group made it over a small hill, and saw a battle happening. He saw men wearing silver, shining armor guarding a white carriage, along with a man with short black hair. They were fighting **Heartless**!

Looking around, he saw that there were too many of the Heartless, and their weapons weren't doing anything! Soon, they would be over taken! Gripping his Keyblade, he didn't even think about it, and jumped into the battle, his weapon raised high!

* * *

Prince Henry Charmant, dubbed by most of his kingdom as "Prince Charming" – though, mostly by the female population – didn't know how the situation could turn so bad! He and his father were just taking a ride on their carriage through the forest, coming back from trying to make a treaty with another kingdom. However, the treaty was hard to make, as the first option didn't work. The first option, was an arranged marriage between him and the King's daughter. Before his father could say anything, he declined the deal, and asked for another way. Thankfully, the king accepted, and decided to have a trade between two kingdoms – gold, supplies, troops, etc.

Unfortunately, while he managed to get away from the arranged marriage, he **wasn't** able to escape the talk with his father.

"I just don't understand son! The daughter was beautiful, rich, _perfect!_ How could you turn it down?! You will be on your 18th year soon, my son! I am not getting any younger, and need to know that you will be left with a good life once I'm gone!" The King said.

Henry sighed as he stared out the carriage window. Henry was a handsome man, many knew that. He had short dark brown, almost black, hair, brown eyes, and a slender, chiseled & strong chin. He wore a traditional prince outfit – cream jacket, red pants, black boots, white opera glove, and shoulder guards.

Once more, he wished this trip would go by fast. The two had this talk many times before, yet he could never speak his mind. He knew his father meant well, but truly wanted to make his own decision. As a prince, he always had the decision made _for_ him! Truly, the only time he was able to make a decision of his own, was when he wanted to learn swordsmanship! Though it took a while to convince his father, he was able to get teachers and guards to teach him. But still, if he had to put his foot down, it was on the decision on **love**!

He wanted to marry someone he loved! To meet the one girl he would feel was the only special one in the world! Not through arranged meetings, or forced marriages!

Oh how he wanted to tell those exact words to his father, yet every time, he _clammed_ up!

"Henry! Are you listening to me?!" His father yelled to him. Henry was about to turn to him and once more – out of _dozens_ of times – to convince his father to let him decide on whom he would marry, when suddenly, the carriage stop! The two quickly held on tight to the sides to balance themselves. They could hear the guards yelling something. "What is going on out there?!" The King demanded.

Henry held his sword ready in case of anything. He could hear grunts and thuds, making him worry for an attack. He – along with the king – jumped when one of the guards impacted against the door before slumping down. "Stay here father!" He then opened the door and went outside, ignoring his father's calls. Closing the door, he saw on what was going on, only to blink in surprise and shock when he saw that the servants were fighting small _things_. Their bodies covered in darkness, and had yellow eyes. His eyes widen when one of the things jumped at one of the soldiers, and _entered_ inside him! Suddenly _another_ one came **out** of his chest!

 _'_ _What in the world'_

Suddenly, the small amount of experience he had warned him of an attack from behind him! Turning around, he saw one of _them_ behind him, and try to jump him. Luckily, he was able to roll out of the way before it could touch him.

Grabbing the hilt of his blade, he unsheathed it and held it tight. Taking a breath, he slashed at the thing, only to be shocked, when his blade _passed_ right through! Quickly moving, Henry jumped back as the creature slashed at him. He tried once more to slash it, only for his attack to pass through it! He was starting to get worried, as the knights were quickly cut down by _half_ while the creatures **doubled**!

He was starting to doubt any chance of survival, as one of the things jumped at him. He closed his eyes, awaiting for his death to come.

 ** _SLASH!_**

Strangely, he didn't feel anything. Slowly opening his eyes, he widened them when he saw a male near his age, with sun colored hair that spiked out like a miniature sun. His clothing were very strange, yet the thing that caught his full attention, was the strange sword in his had! He had never seen anything like it before!

He was broken out of his thoughts as the male turned to him. "Hey! You okay?!" In front of him, he watched in shock as the strange creature disappeared in a black mist! "Hey!"

Shaking his head, Henry turned back to the teen and nodded. "Y-Yes! I'm fine! Who are you?"

The blonde nodded back and turned to him. Behind him, he spotted a _lion_ attacking the other creatures! The male held his hand out toward him. Looking at him, Henry grabbed it and was pulled up. _'This young man is quite strong!'_ He thought to himself. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto? What a strange name.

Nodding to him, Henry was about to introduce himself, when he was suddenly pushed aside. "Look out!" Naruto quickly brought his weapon up and slashed through a sneaking up Heartless. It vanished in black smoke, impressing Henry. Naruto turned to him. "Sorry about that, but I guess we should hold off introductions until these things are taken care of!"

Henry nodded and looked around. His eyes widen when he saw that they were surrounded by the creature. His knights – the few remaining, numbering at 5 out of the 12 there were – were trying to push the last few off with the lion helping. Like the blonde, the lion's claw strikes where hitting them and vanquishing them with ease. Pushing that off, he got back-to-back with Naruto, the two holding their blades tightly.

"What are these thing?!" Henry asked his new comrade, watching _them_ carefully for any attacks.

"They're called Heartless! I don't know much about them myself, but as you probably already saw, they somehow came from a person's chests! Or more specifically, their hearts! Get ready!"

"My weapon does nothing against them!" Henry told him, slashing at one of the Heartless as it jumped at him. To prove his statement, the blade harmlessly pass through.

"DUCK!" Doing as he was told, Henry ducked as Naruto swiped over his head with his Keyblade, killing the dark creature. Getting up, the prince saw Naruto kill two more. "You need magic-coated weapons! These things are nothing but shadows!" Holding out his hand, a sword appeared in Naruto's hand. The same one he had in his dream. He handed it to Henry. "This should help!"

Henry looked at the new weapon, before he slashed at a nearby Heartless. He watched in wonderment, when instead of passing through, the strike hit and the Heartless vanished. Henry looked at the sword in amazement, when the Keyblade passed over his shoulder and took out a Heartless. Jumping in surprise, he turned around and saw Naruto deadpan at him. "Hey! Keep your head in the game, or you can kiss your heart goodbye!" Nodding, the prince and mysterious warrior soon took care of the rest of the Heartless.

Naruto sighed in relief as he dismissed his Keyblade as Saber moved to his side. Chip and Dale came out of their hiding spot from his pocket, now that the coast was clear. He looked around, and other then the men lost, all was good; though he was saddened at the losses. Sighing once more, he turned to the prince as he came near him. The prince smiled at him and held out his sword by the hilt. "Thank you for your assist. If it wasn't for you, more than a few would have fallen."

Naruto smirked at him and grabbed the hilt. In a flash, it vanished, shocking Henry. "No problem! You needed help! So, I never got your name."

"Oh! Right! I am-" But before he could continue, swords were pointed at Naruto's neck, making the twins jump in shock, and Saber growl.

"Prince Charming! Are you okay?!" A soldier asked.

Henry glared at the men. "I'm fine! And release him! Immediately!" Henry commanded. The knights were hesitant, but did as told. Naruto rubbed his neck, checking to see of any of the blades nicked him as he looked at the prince.

"One, you're a prince? And two, your name's 'Charming'?" Naruto asked, making Henry groan. He was really starting to hate that title.

"No, my name is Henry Charmant. Prince of the Kingdom of Reves!" Henry said. **[1]**

The carriage door then opened, getting their attention, as the King stepped out. "That was ghastly! I feared the worst when the battle grew silent! Is everyone alright?!" He asked, looking around. He saw the bodies of the knights on the ground and grew solemn.

"Everything is alright, father." Henry said. The king looked at him and saw Naruto.

"Who is this?" He asked, suspiciously. Henry saw this, and raised his hand.

"It is alright, father. This is Naruto Uzumaki. He saved my life."

Naruto looked at him, before going back to the king. "'Father'? So that makes you…" He said, blinking. Henry nodded, and gestured to his father.

"This is the King of Reves."

The king stepped forward and stared at Naruto. He saw the tensed posture, the hard eyes, and the semi-tightened hands. _'This boy shows the body and eyes of a true hardened warrior. I've met many war-seasoned warriors, and none of their eyes match his. Yet I see confusion, and lost. Who is this boy?'_

Naruto bowed to the king. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness!" He said, before standing up tall.

"Oh it's quite alright, my boy! Though, I'm curious on what someone so young is doing out here by himself?" The old king questioned. Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm kind of a wanderer. I traveled around for a few months. Got kind of lost for a few days." Naruto said.

"Father, he has amazing swordsmanship. He was able to defeat those creatures, when our weapons could not. And as a gift for saving not just my life, but your own, why don't we take him back to Reves with us?" Henry said, shocking the other two. "It is the least we could do for his help. Besides, he looks like he could use the help to a town. No offense!" He said, before turning to Naruto.

"None taken." The blonde said with a grumble. He wouldn't get lost! Well...not _too_ lost.

"Henry, you can't be serious!" The king said as he stared at his son. Henry was willful as he stared back at his father.

"He saved my life. It's the least I, **we** , could do!" Henry said. "Besides, I have the feeling this won't be the last we see of those creatures."

"He's right."

The two turned to Naruto, who looked at them with a serious look. "I may not know the whole story, but I can tell you this. Everything you know and love, is in trouble. And we may not have much time."

* * *

In a realm of darkness and loneliness, 'it' _rested_. No, not rested, **_waited!_** How long has 'it' been here? How long, since 'it's' defeat by that **_brat?!_** 'It's' plan, so close, until peace was _truly_ brought to a war-torn world. All 'it's' planning, gone so perfectly! Only to be taken away by one _overlooked_ _ **mistake!**_

The war, it was to be the beginning of the desired peace, where no more blood would be spilt. No bonds torn apart by greed, and all of sins could be repaid. But then **he** had to ruin it. It swore, it would find a way to escape this strange prison, and it would get its revenged on that brat.

For now it would wait. Wait, until it was time. It would find that damn bastard, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he will **_pay!_**

* * *

 **[1] Reves – French for Dreams**

* * *

 **Alright! I'll leave things off here! Next chapter, is where Naruto begins leaving his mark in the World. And also, where he'll meet his first Princess-to-be!**

 **Now don't worry, there'll be someone for Henry.**

 **That's another thing! I found out in Disney Wiki that "Prince Charming" real name is Henry Charmant. Which makes a lot of sense since there are like two or more Princes named "Charming" in Disney. Cliché!**

 **I hope you liked that thing with Chip & Dale showing up. Naruto will build relationships with other Disney Characters. Also, since I'm watching Once Upon a Time, there will be un-disney OOC with some characters. On another note, if you hadn't seen the series yet, do so, its really good!**

 **Well, that's all for now!**

 **R &R**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
